Konoha High School
by musickk.monkeex3
Summary: It’s that time of year again. It’s time to go back to school. The four most popular girls and the four most popular boys back to school. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. SasuXSaku, NaruXHina, ShikaXIno, and NejiXTen.
1. Chapter 1 Summer

**Konoha High School :**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, why would I be writing a fanfic? laughs nervously

Summary: It's that time of year again. It's time to go back to school. The four most popular girls and the four most popular boys back to school. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten are back. As well are Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji.

Pairings: SasuXSaku, NaruXHina, ShikaXIno, NejiXTen. NO YAOI PAIRINGS!

Prologue: In this fanfic Sasuke is rich [no chya!. His brother is not evil, but he's annoying to Sasuke [there brothers :p. His parents are still alive. Naruto is REALLY rich. His dad is not dead, and his dad is also the Hokage, but because of business reasons, not 'ninja reasons'. He is still obsessed with ramen :p. Shikamaru is still a lazy cloud envious dude. He's not rich, nor poor. Well, he's more than in between. He does not smoke in this fanfic! Neji is rich. He's quiet and he's like a second Sasuke XD. His mom is still alive, and so is his dad, but he keeps on going on business trips. Sakura is RICH. She has both of her parents. She's like the 'group leader'. Hinata is still the shyest one out of all of them, but does not stutter…as much. She's rich. Ino is like Shikamaru, more than in between rich. She's also the girly girl one out of the group. Tenten is that sporty girly of the group. She's rich, but barely gets to see her parents much because they go on business trips a lot. Her last name is Kanon [Flower and Sound. All eight have been friends since…6th grade.

Now for the shortest chapter one of you life [well I gave you a long beginning didn't I?! lol:

**Chapter One!**

She woke up from the bright lights streaming through her windows. "moan I hate you sun!" she cried.

'I guess I'll get up now…'

She walked to her bathroom and took a nice, hot, longggggg shower. Then she picked out her clothes from her walk in closet. She wore denim shorts with a pink top that said "iRock".

Dee Beep

'Huh? Oh, someone's on aim.' She said to herself.

She walked over to her computer and saw that Ino was on.

**Sexciiblonde123 has just signed on.**

**Pinkblossomx3 has just signed on.**

**Sexciiblonde123: hey sakura!!!!**

**Pinkblossomx3: hey ino**

**Sexciiblonde123: wanna do sumting 2day?**

**Pinkblossomx3: sure. Where?**

**Sexciiblonde123: Konoha north mall. They renovated!!!**

**Pinkblossomx3: I'll call Hinata.**

**Sexciiblonde123: I'll call tenten. **

**2 minutes later**

**Pinkblossomx3: hina's coming.**

**Sexciiblonde123: tentens coming to, meet at your house?**

**Pinkblossomx3: okay.**

**Sexciiblonde123: gtg, gonna get redy.**

**Pinkblossomx3: kay, bye.**

**Sexciiblonde123 has just signed off.**

**Pinkblossomx3 has just signed off.**

Sakura headed down the marble staircase of her home and into the bacon and eggs smelling kitchen.

"Mom, what's for breakfast?" asked Sakura.

"Bacon, egg's, rice, and orange juice." Replied Mrs. Haruno

"Okay, Im going to the mall today."

"Okay, be careful."

"Yah, I know."

They ate in silence for the rest of the next 15 minutes, until the phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Sakura

"Sakura? It's me, Hina." Said Hinata

"Hey!"

"Hey, so what time we meeting at your place?"

"11. Tell the others, please?"

"Sure, kay, bye!"

"Bye!"

With that, they hung up.

"Bye sweetie" Said Mrs. Haruno "I'm heading for work now."

"Bye." Sakura kissed her mothers cheek and off she went.

She decided to log into MySpace since she would have to wait 2 more hours for the girls to get there. She had new comments from her four best friends…that are boys.

RamenLover's comment: Sakuraaaaa!!!!!!!!! Tell hinata I said hi. Bye, gtg eat ramen!!!!!

'Typical Naruto.' She thought.

Sasuke's comment: yo, tell hinata to go feed her boyfriend. He keeps coming my house for food.

'Whatever…' she thought.

Im lazy's comment: first day of school: meet all 7 of us at park 2 in campus grounds. Shootz.

'Okay…' she told herself.

N.Hyuga.'s comment: tell Naruto he's gonna die if he lays a finger on my cousin.

'That's just plain scary!' yelled Inner Sakura

'I know, he's just being that protective older cousin he is.' Thought Sakura

'What time is it?' she took a glance at her watch it she read '10:50'

Knock Knock Knock

"That must be them." Sakura thought to herself.

She walked downstairs and opened the double-doors. Outside were Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

Ino wore a white mini skirt, a green tube top, black sandals, and green accessories. Hinata wore a purple halter top, a denim skirt, brown boots, and a white pearl necklace. Tenten wore long jeans, a blue spaghetti strap, and converse shoes.

"Ready???!!!!!!" Yelled Ino

"Yes, no need to yell!" Said Sakura while covering her ears.

"Hmp."

They walked to Sakura's garage and a driver was waiting for them along with a shiny black hummer. They all got inside and the driver started toward North Konoha Mall while the girls were gabbing away about school starting tomorrow.

Twenty long minutes later

"Were here, Ms. Haruno" Said the driver

Everyone stepped outside and watched as the shiny black hummer made its way out of sight.

After, they entered the mall and saw 4 very familiar faces.


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping!

**Chapter Two**

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled out.

"Hey Naruto!" Hinata called out.

"Hey." said Shikamaru.

"Sup." Said Neji

"Yo." Said Sasuke

"Hello!" said Tenten

"Heyyyyyyy!" screeched Ino

"Hey." Said Sakura

Awkward Silence

"So…" Naruto started.

"You guys wanna go shopping?" asked Ino "With us…"

"No Problem." Replied Shikamaru

"Whatever." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Ok." Neji said.

They spent 30 minutes in Juicy Couture. The girls came out with at least 3 bags each. Then they went to Bebe and bought new bags and Sandals along with some Jackets. They stayed there for about and hour. Next they went into animation magic and bought some cute shirts. After that, they went into Journeys and bought LOADS of shoes. The boys also bought some shoes. Sasuke bought a black shirt that said 'Come to the dark side…we have some fresh cookies' and other different shirts. Shikamaru and Neji went into the young men's department to buy some clothes. Lastly, Naruto went into Shirokiya to get some ramen, than he went into other stores. By than it was already 6:00.

"Hey, you guys its getting pretty late." Hinata said

"Hn. Lets go eat some dinner?" Sasuke said

"Sasuke's treat!" Naruto yelled

"Whatever." Said Neji

"My parents won't mine." Sakura said

"Parents aren't home so I guess so." Tenten said

"If Neji's going, I guess I can…" Said Hinata

"I guess." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"Let's go!" said Ino while pulling all of them to the nearest restaurant.

"Stupid Naruto." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Ino parked them at the restaurant Todai's. They ate, and ate, and ate, until their bellies were big and sore. They rested for a little while and from their on, they parted.

The girls all got dropped off by Sakura and the boys all got dropped off my Sasuke. Now all they had to do was wait until the morning would come to see their friends once again…along with their school that is.

Everyone fell asleep nice and tightly in their huge warm bed, except for two special people.

Sasuke rolled around in his bed, he tried his best to get to bed, but he kept tossing and turning. He opened his eyes and stared at the blank ceiling. He just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened today.

**Flashback:**

_Sakura was walking backwards talking to all of them and she tripped over a crack in the floor and was about to fall, but a nice, warm, hand picked her up before she fell. It was Sasuke. They were looking at each other eye to eye._

"_Are you okay?" Sasuke asked._

"_Y-Yah." Sakura replied._

_They stayed like that for a few more moments until Ino yelled out "You coming lovebirds?"_

_The two blushed at her remark, but went along as if nothing happened._

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke stayed like that until he finally fell asleep…at 3 in the morning.

Meanwhile, at the Haruno mansion, there was another person who couldn't get to sleep that night.

Sakura couldn't get to sleep. She kept thinking about what happened at the mall.

**Flashback:**

_Sakura was walking backwards talking to all of them and she tripped over a crack in the floor and was about to fall, but a nice, warm, hand picked her up before she fell. It was Sasuke. They were looking at each other eye to eye._

"_Are you okay?" Sasuke asked._

"_Y-Yah." Sakura replied._

_They stayed like that for a few more moments until Ino yelled out "You coming lovebirds?"_

_The two blushed at her remark, but went along as if nothing happened._

**End of Flashback**

Eventually, she fell asleep.

The next morning:

"Sakura, sweetie! Get up it's your first day of school." Mrs. Haruno shook her sleepy child.

"Huh?" Sakura asked as she arose from her bed.

"School time." Said Mrs. Haruno

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sakura panicked

"Go get ready dear." Mrs. Haruno said as she closed the door.

Sakura headed straight to her bathroom and took a short shower. She changed into her new black tube top and denim caprice along with some matching accessories'. She went downstairs and ate a small breakfast. She brushed her teeth right after than she put on her new black sandals from Bebe. She went outside to see that her friends were all waiting for her.

"Gomen!" she apologized for taking so long

"That's okay, let's leave now." Hinata said.

"Okay, were walking." Ino said while walking "Tenten said we should."

"Hehe…" Tenten laughed "Gomennnn."

They all walked and talked until they got onto campus grounds. Their school was the hugest high school. It had 4 cafeteria's for reasons unknown, 2 gyms, 1 stadium, many many many huge classrooms, along with wide hallways that was filled with students. The office was 3 stories high and all classes had air condition.

"It's nice to be back." Ino said, while taking in the fresh air.

"Ummm…RUN!" Tenten yelled

"Huh?" Everyone asked in unison

"Fanboys!" Tenten screeched

They all ran and ran until they found a closet. They went inside and waited. A few moments later, the door opened and the girls were terrified for their young lives. 4 boys came in and said "Were safe!"

"Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Tenten switched on the lights and everyone could see that there were 8 people in there: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji.

"Guys got stuck with Fangirls?" Ino asked

"Yup." Said Shikamaru "You guys got stuck with Fanboys?"

"Yup." Said all the girls.

"You guys…" Sakura said while holding the door knob "Were locked in."


	3. Chapter 3 Locked In

**Chapter 3**

"Were what?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"It's…broken." Sakura said while she wiggled the doorknob

"What are we gonna do?" Tenten asked in a calm voice

"Nothing." Shikamaru replied

Everyone gave him the what-world-are-you-in?! stare

"Well…" he started; reading everyone's mines "We have to wait until someone needs to get something here so we can get out. There's no use yelling, it's completely soundproof" Shikamaru explained while knocking on the wall

'He's so smart…' Ino thought "But…what do we do until then?"

"I know, I know, I know!" Naruto yelled, he received death glares from everyone in the room because of his loud voice

"What, dobe?" Sasuke asked

"Shut up teme, well anyways…LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji groaned but went along with it. The girls just had smirks on their face, besides Hinata; she had a smile.

"MEEEE FIRST! Ano?…INO! Truth or dare?" Naruto asked

"Geez, dare. I can handle a challenge!" Ino bragged.

"Hehehe…your best friend that's a boy is Shikamaru right?"

"Yah…"

"Well, I dare you to kiss him!"

"NANI?!" Ino and Shikamaru screamed

"I thought you can handle a challenge?" Naruto asked slyly.

"I can! But, how about Shikamaru?!"

"Shikamaru?"

"Troublesome…"

"See, he doesn't want to do it!"

"Awww come on! Everyone already knows you guys like each other!"

Ino and Shikamaru blushed like mad man/woman.

"So it's settled!"

Ino and Shikamaru looked at him with a confused expression, but before they could get an explanation, the rest of the girls pushed Ino, the rest of the boys pushed Shikamaru, and a lovely kiss was born.

A few moments later, they broke apart and it was like cupid stole their voices. They sat back down and didn't say anything else.

"Ano…who's going now?" asked Hinata

"I'll go. Sasuke, truth or dare?" Ino asked

"Hn."

"Answer please…"

"Dare."

"I dare you take Sakura to a nice restaurant, like a date."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

Sakura gave Ino a death glare.

Ino laughed.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, then Sakura, then Sasuke, then Sakura. Then he did the obvious…laugh. "Teme's gonna go on a date!!!"

Everyone started to crack up, even Neji!

When they were all settled, Sasuke asked "Neji, truth or dare?" Neji gulped, frightened for his short life. "T-t-Dare! I can take it." Sasuke had and evil smirk on his face. "Tenten, you have your mansion to yourself for 2 weeks right?"

"Yah…"

"Can we all sleepover from Friday after school to Sunday afternoon?"

"Sure."

"Okay, Neji, when we go to the sleepover…you have to sleep in the same bed as Tenten…for Friday AND Saturday night."

Neji gave him a glare that said your-gonna-die.

"Hn."

"Fine! I'll do it!"

With this, Neji and Tenten blushed and blushed and blushed until they turned as red as a tomato.

There was seven minutes of silence between everyone when Naruto asked a really where-in-the-world-did-that-come-from question.

"Hinata, wanna go eat Ramen at Shiro's later?"

"Ano…Hai!" Hinata replied

"You dare lay a finger on her imma kill you." Neji said…demanded.

"Y-y-yah." Naruto stuttered.

There was another seven minutes of silence until Sakura asked everyone "Too past the time, let's think about what we should do at the sleepover."

Everyone looked at each other and started to blab things out, oh how Sakura wished she never said anything…

"Popcorn!"-Naruto

"Scary Movies"-Tenten

"Pillow fights!"-Ino

"Whoever sleeps first get's a new 'makeover'"-EVIL Sasuke

"Games."-Sakura

"Truth or dare."-Ino

"Spin the bottle."-Hinata

"Sleeeep."-Shikamaru

"RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN…"-Naruto

"Karaoke"-Sakura

"Music."-Neji

"Swimming!!"-Ino

"Talking?"-Hinata

"Seven minutes in heaven."-Tenten

"Basketball."-Sasuke

"Indoor Ice Hockey."-Neji

"And Ice-skating!"-Sakura

The list went on and on...

"So…what else?" asked Tenten

"Im out." Sakura groaned

Everyone nodded in agreement, they were really tired. They've been locked in for about and two and a half hours by now.

Well meanwhile…

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune asked the principal.

"Huh?"

"It seems that 8 students have been missing…"

"NANI?!?!?!?!?! I COULD LOOSE MY JOB! SHIZUNE!"

"Ano…" she sweatdropped

"Who's missing?!"

"Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Kanon, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuga."

"NARUTO UZUMAKI?! THE SON OF THE HOKAGE! HE'S GONNA KILL ME IF HE FINDS OUT! HINATA AND NEJI HYUGA?! THERE PARENTS ARE GONNA KILL ME TOO! SASUKE UCHIHA?! DAMN HIS DAD'S GONNA KILL ME AND HIS MOTHER ISNT GONNA GIVE ME ANYMORE SAKE!!!!!"

"Tsunade-sama, calm down…"

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF IM GONNA GET KIL-"she was stopped by Shizune holding a bottle of Sake.

Tsunade went down on her knees and begged the vice principal for the bottle of Sake.

"I'll go find them…here, calm down." Shizune said, treating her boss like a puppy.

Tsunade happily took the bottle and let her assistant take over her job.

After a few minutes she heard someone saying "HOW RAMEN LONG DOES IT MISO RAMEN TAKE THEM TO POPCORN RAMEN FIND US?! FOR RAMEN SAKE'S IM LARGE MISO CHICKEN HUNGRY!" followed by "SHUT UP WITH YOUR RAMEN YOU LITTLE RAMEN-HOLIC!"

Shizune smiled…she knew someone who loved ramen a lot…Naruto. She opened the door and her eyes were wide at the sight she saw. Four girls and 3 boys were leaning against a wall while someone ironically danced around singing "HEY RAMEN YOUR SO FINE I WANT YOU MINE, HEY RAMEN, HEY HEY HEY RAMEN!"

"Haruno, Hyuga, Yamanaka, Kanon, Uchiha, Nara, and Uzumaki! Principals office NOW!" Shizune yelled.

Everyone followed her, they cherished their young lives. When they were in the office they were all shocked [okay, not really to find the principal of Konoha High School drinking away of some bottle of Sake. Shizune walked over to the refrigerator and took out some chocolate milk. She forced Tsunade to drink it all, and soon, she was back to normal. She faced Shizune and the 8 kids and started to…well, yell.

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?! YOU KNOW I COULD'VE BEEN DEAD FROM YOUR PARENTS IF THEY FOUND OUT!"

"Sorry Tsunade-sama" Sakura said

"Gomennasai…"Hinata added

"Hai…"Tenten apologized

"Sorry…"Ino whispered

"Yah." Sasuke stated

"Sorry." Neji forced a smile

"Sorry" Shikamaru copied

"Believe it." Naruto wanted to live

"Where were you guys?" Tsunade said, calming down.

"We were running away from fans and so we got locked in the yah…" Sakura stated.

"Hmp, go back to class."

"Hai." The teens said in unison.

They all rushed back to class, but little did they know…that someone was there to see all of them. Was it a good thing? Or was it the complete opposite?


	4. Chapter 4 The Start

**Chapter 4**

_At Kakashi-sensei's class:_

"Naruto!" came a voice of the towns Hokage

"Huh? Dad?"

"Ya…come here."

Naruto walked over to his famous father.

"Yes?"

"Your mom needs you at the waterfall town."

Naruto stared at his father in shock. The last time he saw his mother was 2 years ago, when she came to visit for 2 days. She was nice and what would Naruto call her, 'awesome'. Surely, him and his dad wanted to see her more, but she belonged to the waterfall town, were was training to become Hokage over there. She said when she retires, she'll finally come to where her husband and only son where, Konohagakure.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but she needs you…and 7 friends."

"When?"

"Monday to Friday next week."

"Okay…"

"So, who's your 7 friends?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. He eyed them with a questioning face and they replied with a face that said "Okay" or "Whatever".

"Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata."

"Okay, you seven" he said to the 7 people behind Naruto "I'll get your parents to let you go, be ready."

They all replied with a "Hai", "Cool", "Awesome", or "Hn.".

"Okay, remember, Sunday…" with that, he left.

The 8 kids took their seats in the back of class and tried to endure the pain of Kakashi-sensei reading them the Icha Icha Paradise for English.

"Okay, class…this is your homework." He said as he passed out worksheets with 10 questions on them.

"The hell is this?!" one boy yelled.

"Why does Tina love Robin?!" screamed a girl

"What the hell is love the insanity rocks with a partner's bed mean?!" shouted another boy.

"Now, now class…" Kakashi sweatdropped. He was about to give them a lecture about love but the student were saved by the bell. They rushed out of the classroom to head home, or where ever they were going. Naruto and his friends only had and hour of school to learn, the other hours…they were stuck in the closet.

_In the hall:_

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Yah Naruto?" Hinata smiled.

"Let's go Shiro's now…"Naruto dragged her over to Shiro's, leaving behind 6 dumbfounded friends.

_At Shiro's:_

"YUMMY!" Naruto jumped with joy.

"Thank you" Hinata tipped their waiter.

They ate for about 30 minutes, Hinata finishing up her second bowl…and Naruto finishing his…37th bowl.

They walked outside of the restaurant until Naruto took Hinata's hand. They both blushed, but it was not visible…it was almost 8:00. They stayed at Shiro's yelling at the cooks to bring their orders faster, that's why it was so late, already.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked his girlfriend

"Yah, Naruto?" Hinata questioned her boyfriend.

"For our 1 year anniversary…I'm gonna make the trip to the waterfall town awesome for both of us"

"Arigatou" Hinata smiled.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend with his solid blue eyes. She stared right back. In moments, their lips were touching…and it ended moments later. When it was over, they walked back to the Hyuga manor, holding hands.

_The Next Day After School:_

"Sakura." Sasuke said in his monotype voice

"Yah?" Sakura asked the Onyx eyed boy

"Hurry."

"Huh?"

"Well the dare."

"Oh…"

"Get in the car."

"A-hole."

With that, she went into his Porsche and they droved off to a restaurant in the most expensive place in the city.

_At the restaurant:_

"You know, it didn't have to be this fancy…I mean, it's Konoha Ichiban!"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

The two ate their expensive…but delicious food in silence. When they were done, Sasuke dropped her off and left without a word.

_That night at Sakura's Mansion:_

'I cant like him…I don't, it was a dare…' Sakura thought to herself as she lied down in her bed. 'DAMNIT! I do like him!'

'This is to confusing…and frustrating…I'll figure it all out later…' she drifted off to sleep.

_That night at Sasuke's Mansion:_

'Damnit Uchiha!' Sasuke thought as he tossed and turn in his big blue bed. 'Fate's a star star star.'

He drifted off to sleep…knowing that he'll come to his senses sooner or later.

_A few days later:_

"You guys!" Tenten yelled to the 7 teens

"Yah?" Everyone questioned

"Don't forget about the sleepover tonight."

"Okay, lets all meet at our place and go to Tentens place together." Neji and Hinata said.

Everyone looked at them and said "Okay" or "Whatever" or "Hn".

They parted after the short conversation, all going to different subjects. Then the time finally came, the bell that saved their precious lives they live to cherish. After a short "Bye, meet you there." They all went to their homes to get ready for the days that lay before them, the days they would cherish, the days they would never forget, the day Naruto didn't eat ramen.

"Neji, Hinata, were here!" Ino shouted at the purple French double door.

"Hey." Neji said as he opened the door.

"Hello." Hinata said as she followed behind.

Everyone walked inside the lovely house. It had marble floors, million dollar chandeliers', 3 stairways leading up to the same place, big white windows, a built in 12ft by 12ft flat screen television, and much more. But, the other 5 teens didn't care, they had big mansions of their own.

"Let's go?" Hinata asked as she pulled 3 purple suitcases.

"Alrighty!" Ino said, she had 7 green bags.

"Whatever" Shikamaru said, he had 2 dark green bags.

"Hn." Sasuke looked, he had 2 blue bags.

"Let's go!!!!!!" Naruto screeched, he had 10 orange suitcases.

"Okay…" Sakura said, she had 4 red suitcases.

"Now let's go." Neji said, he had 2 dark blue bags and a smaller black bag.

Everyone smirked; they all knew what was in the small black bag…hair supplies.

They drove to Tenten's place talking about what they would do when they got there. Sasuke and Sakura just sat there, silent.

"What's wrong with them?" Ino asked Shikamaru

"I don't know?" Shikamaru said "Hey um…"

"Yah?"

"Nothing…"

"Come on…"

"Nevermind"

"Please?"

Ino made the puppy face with big eyes and small frowned shaped mouth. Shikamaru frowned, he didn't like it when she tortured him.

"Fine!" Shikamaru had finally said "I love you!"

Ino's eyes were wide in shock, surprise, and…happiness?

"Forget it." Shikamaru said. "I take it b-"

He was left dumbfounded when something soft and smooth hit his lips. When he finally got his senses back, he knew what happened. Ino kissed him, she loved him, he loved her, he …

"Be my girlfriend?" He was quite surprised what about what he asked, but then he soon feltr relieved when Ino said

"Yes."

They kissed one more time, and started to talk, for the first time since they've been going out.

Of course, they weren't the only one that knew what had happened, Neji videotaped the whole thing while Naruto and Hinata were trying their best to keep their laughter in.

After about 20 more minutes of driving the driver called out "Were here, Mister and Misses Hyuga." Everyone went outside and looked up at the brown double doors. This was gonna be hell. Or maybe even the complete opposite? Who knows, maybe someone even dies.

**Special People!**

**Jashley4lyf**: thank you! this was mostly dedicated for you! My 3rd reviewer! lolll

** pinkprincess0210**: thank you for the favorite story thingy! you rock my socks!

**Others**: Thank you!

**I know I forgot someone but I cant seem to, yahh...**

**Authors note:**

**Did you have fun reading? Okay, I gotta go pee now. Bye. Have Fun : lolll **


	5. Chapter 5 Sleepover

**Chapter 5**

"Hey guys!" Tenten said as she opened the doors "Come on in!"

Everyone walked through the brown double doors. When they walked inside the home, everyone took there favorite spot, they've been to Tenten's home for a couple of times. Shikamaru took his big and fluffy blue chair and turned it around to where he was facing a big white window that looked out to the shiny blue lake, but he was most interested into the high clouds above his head. Ino sat on the bottom of the clean white stairs, everyone knew why she sat there, that was the place she first saw Shikamaru. She could even see Shikamaru bright and clear from where she was sitting. Sakura took her seat on the black grand piano, this was no surprise, and she was the best piano player out of everyone there. Sasuke always sat on the wide window sill of a small-but-not-so-small window, but no one knew why he sat there. Naruto sat on the counter while Hinata sat next to him, the first place they kissed…not surprising, ne? Neji was helping Tenten prepare the food for dinner, he had no special spot. As for Tenten, the whole place was special to her, it's her home aint it?

"Hey Teme?" Naruto asked "Why do you always sit there?"

"Hn."

"I mean, everyone sits at there spots for reasons, and you?"

"…"

"Come on!"

"Hn."

"Fine then! At least my piss doesn't smell like burnt popcorn!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he had an evil aura surrounding him. Naruto gulped. Everyone tried to hold in their laughs.

"You have 5 seconds to run."

"…"

"Five."

"…"

"Four."

"…"

"One!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Ramen king, help me!"

Everyone sweatdropped, except Sasuke…he was 'busy'.

They continued to fight for about five minutes, until Tenten got tired of the show. "Hey, you guys…stop, I'm bored." Naruto and Sasuke stopped and returned to there spots. "Let's go eat now?" Tenten asked.

"Yah, Im getting pretty hungry." Sakura admitted.

Everyone walked into big dinning room. It had hot and cold food everywhere. Everyone had took there seat. Sakura sat on the end, across from Sasuke. Hinata sat next to Sakura, across from Naruto. Ino sat next to Hinata, across from Shikamaru. Tenten sat next to Ino, across from Neji. Everyone ate their food in peace, until the great Uchiha broke it up.

"Neji's special spot will soon be Tenten's bed." He smirked.

Neji gave a death glare to him, and he got one back in return. Tenten choked on her fried rice. Everyone else did the obvious, laugh.

"Hey wait, that's right!" Ino exclaimed "The dare, I almost forgot about that!"

"Ano…Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked "Are you really…?"

"Yes, he is." Sasuke stated "It was a dare."

Tenten and Neji blushed to a maximum of 9,987,654,321 shades of red, or even more. 'Oh, was this gonna be fun' Inner Sasuke said. 'Shut it' Sasuke fought back. 'Hn.' Inner Sasuke Replied. '…' Sasuke stated. They continued to do a mind fight while the rest were watching Sasuke do retarded faces to himself. They shrugged it off.

"Hey!" Ino yelled. "Let's all share rooms tonight!"

"…" was her cold response.

"Fine."

"Hey, wait that's not a half bad idea." Hinata said.

"YaY!" Ino yelled "I call dibs on the biggest room with Shikamaru!"

"Troublesome, but whatever." Shikamaru said.

"I call Hinata in the second biggest room!" Naruto said. He earned a death glare from Neji that said 'touch-her-imma-kill-you'.

"Ano…hai…" Hinata said.

"Tenten and Neji have to be together." The great Uchiha sated.

"Fine!" Tenten said, she was irritated by this time.

"…ya." Neji said.

"So, then?" Ino started "Sasuke and Sakura, together?"

"Hn." Sasuke said

"…………………………………I g-guess." Sakura quietly stuttered.

"It's settled then, Im gonna go to sleep!" Ino said, she was dragging Shikamaru to their room.

"Hey, Im pretty tired, too." Naruto said

"Okay, wanna go up now?" Hinata asked

"Sure" With that, Naruto and Hinata went upstairs to their room to do who knows what. ! No lemons!

When Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten were alone, it was complete silence among the dark green walls. They ate the rest of their food, gave the empty plates to the waiter, and walked up to their divided rooms in silence.

_Ino and Shikamaru's room:_

"Shika!" Ino yelled to her new boyfriend "Do I match in this?"

"Don't call me Shi-" Shikamaru couldn't finish his sentence, he was caught in what Ino was wearing. She wore red pajamas that were a bit tight, but matched with her perfect curves. He stared at her and nodded. Ino replied with a light smile and went to sit in front of the fireplace with Shikamaru. It was dark outside now, it was beautiful though, because the fire's light glowed on their faces. They soon fell asleep on the couch, in front of the fireplace, together…

_Naruto and Hinata's room:_

"Yeah  
The sun is shining everyday  
The clouds never get in the way for you and me  
I've known you just a week or two  
But baby I'm so into you I can hardly breathe" Hinata sang

"You sing awesome." Naruto said as he walked out of the shower.

Hinata blushed but started to sing again.

"And I'm in  
So totally wrapped up  
Emotionally attracted  
So physically active  
So recklessly I need you  
So desperately sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you  
I love you

I never knew that I could feel like this  
Can hardly wait till our next kiss  
You're so cool  
If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up  
'cause baby I can't get enough of what you do

And I'm in  
So electrically charged up  
Kinetically active  
Erractically need you  
Fanatically you get to me  
Magically sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you

I can't believe  
That this is real  
The way I feel  
Baby I've gone head over heels

And I'm in  
So totally wrapped up  
Emotionally attracted  
So fisically active  
So recklessly I need you  
So desperately sure as the sky is blue  
Yeah

And I'm in  
So electrically charged up  
Kinetically active  
Erractically need you  
Fanatically you get to me  
Magically sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you  
Baby I love you  
Do you love me too?  
Baby I love you" Hinata finished. Her voice was amazing like the other 3 girls.

"You should start a band." Naruto said

"Hehe, I don't know?" Hinata replied

"You and the other girls are great singing, Sakura is good on the piano, Shikamaru can play the keyboard when he's not lazy, I can play the drums, Sasuke and Neji can play the electric guitar. Plus were all good singers here!" Naruto said,

"That was the first time I heard you talk so much without saying the word ramen. Hehe…" Hinata giggled

"Ya, ahaa." Naruto agreed

"Im gonna let you have noodles tomorrow, no more ramen."

"HUH?!?!?!?!"

"It's the same…"

"Okay…"

"Hehe…"

"So, about the band thingy…?"

"Let's ask everyone else tomorrow in the morning."

"Okay."

"Im getting a little tired…"

"Let's go to bed…"

They walked to the bed and fell asleep in each others arm, smiling.

_Neji and Tenten's room:_

"Imma take a shower." Neji said as he walked into the bathroom connected to their room

"Ok." Tenten replied

Tenten walked into the room and sat on bed. 'He'll never like me!' She yelled to herself. 'Never, Never, Never in a thousand years!' she whispered to herself. She felt a small hot part of water come down her cheeks. She wiped away the tear that escaped her precious brown eyes. She looked for a hidden blade in one of the drawers and started to do what no one ever thought she did. She pierced her skin on her left arm with the sharp blade cutting across her skin. She let the clear burning tears run down her pale cheeks. She watched as the blood leaked out. She grabbed the blade again and pushed it down deep into her skin and cut it across her arm. It was painful, but it wasn't painful enough for her. She wouldn't stop until the pain was worse than the pain in her heart. She loved him, but she would never tell. 'why?...' She asked herself. She let the tears run down her cheeks once more. She got the sharp now bloody blade back and put it on her skin and was about to cut when something caught a hold of her hand. It was Neji, now fully dress and hair dry. He was holding her hand in one of his hand and looking deep in her eyes.

"Why?!" He yelled at her

"Because!!" She yelled back; she took her hand back and turned around.

"Because Why?!"

"Because…" She said now quiet "I love you…"

Neji's eyes softened and now said quietly "You don't need to-"

"I know."

"But…"

"Im…sorry."

Tenten was surprised when she felt him wrap his arms around her, but she liked the feeling…the feeling of forgiveness, sadness, yet it was still happiness in a way no one could understand. She fell asleep quickly from all the crying.

"I love you, too." Neji whispered as she closed her eyes in the darkness.

_Sasuke and Sakura's Room:_

"Why do I have to be with you?" Saukra asked Sasuke

"Because im awesome." The onyx boy bragged

"Whatever."

"Hn."

'He'll never know…' Sakura thought.

'She'll never know…' Sasuke thought

Little did they know, they were both thinking the same thing

"Im going to bed." Sasuke said as he walked into the bedroom

"Whatever." Sakura said as she walked over to the piano left in their room.

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace"

Sakura sang while playing the song on the piano.

"The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born"

'Now that's true…' she thought

"Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel"

"Your not bad." Sasuke smirked

"HUH?!" Sakura whipped her head across to where Sasuke was.

"Guess I shouldn't have said anything…"

"You were listening?!"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Fine."

"Hn."

"Im going back to bed, next time, don't make it to loud. Night, babe."

"Stop taunting me!" Sakura said as she followed him into the room.

They slept together on the bed, but on different sides, far apart.

Now, all they had to do was get through the sleepover of hell, or maybe even heaven? Let's see who rocks and who smell like socks.


	6. Chapter 6 Teenagers!

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Tenten." Neji said to the sleeping Tenten in his arms

"Hmm?" Tenten said as she opened her sleepy eyes

"Get ready, lets go downstairs…"

'Is this really THE Neji Hyuga?!'

"Tenten?" Neji asked as he watched the brown eyed girl stare at him

"Yah, what happened?" Tenten questioned as she looked down at her left arm, covered with dry blood.

"You cut yourself…sorry, I didn't aid it."

"That's okay…"

"Ya…and was it true?"

"What was true?"

"When you told me that you loved me…"

"…"

"…?"

"Ya…"

"…"

"…"

"I love you too."

Tenten was shocked at what he just said. Love, the word that she hated. Love, the word she said was not in her vocabulary. Love, the word that she said meant nothing to her, was being said to her. She made a small smile and felt a tear roll down her cheek. But before she could say anything she was brought into Neji –and now her- first kiss. She was caught dumbfounded at the sudden moment that fate had put together for her. When she realized what was happening, she didn't push back, she pushed forward into a deeper stage of their first kiss that would be remembered for eternity. Sasuke was right, Neji's spot is Tenten's bed, the bed they first kissed.

"Hey you guys?!" Ino yelled at the door "Can you guys hurry up! We wanna go swimming!"

Neji and Tenten broke apart from their kiss, cursing Ino in their heads. They blushed but Tenten went to the bathroom with some new pair of clothes while Neji changed in the bedroom. What a night. After a few minutes, both of them were done and they opened the door together where it led to the 6 other teens looking at them.

"Let's go down now." Naruto stated.

"Yah…" Hinata agreed.

Everyone nodded.

When they got downstairs to the kitchen everyone were about to go to their spots when Naruto said the most randomness thing on Earth, "I don't want ramen." Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What did you say?!" Sakura screamed

"TROUBLESOME!" Shikamaru yelled

"WERE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino freaked out

"Who are you?!" Sasuke questioned in disgust

"AM I AWAKE?!" Tenten screeched

"What happened to you?!" Neji stared at him

Hinata and Naruto sweatdropped, they were kind of scared of their friends acting out of control. "Ano…I told him I would make him noodles, it tastes as great as ramen…ano…don't get so shocked."

Now it was everyone else's time to sweatdrop.

"Oh." Was all Sakura could say

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said

"Ehe…" Ino tried to laugh it off

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes

"I knew that." Tenten lied

"…" Neji stared at him

Everyone went back to their spots while Hinata and Naruto told the waiter their order.

"You know, why do you sit there?" Ino asked Sasuke

"Hn."

"Come on!"

"…"

"I hate you."

"…"

"Meanie!"

"Hn."

"YOUR EMO!"

Sasuke's eye twitched at the word.

"NO IM NOT!"

Everyone else in the room sweatdropped at their quiet friend's sudden outburst.

"THEN TELL S WHY YOU ALWAYS SIT THERE!"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO!"

"JUST TELL THE TRUTH ALREADY!"

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'LL TELL SAKURA! I HAVE BLACKMAIL!"

"NO YOU DON'T?"

"That's what you think." Ino said in a soft evil tone

Sasuke gulped.

Ino laughed.

Everyone stared in confusion.

"Now, tell me!"

"…"

"Sakura…!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" He was scared "I sit here because this is the window I first saw Sakura!"

Everyone checked their ears to see if they heard it right.

"Woah."

"You happy?!"

"Teeeheee, well actually, I had no blackmail, but thanks for your cooperation!"

Sasuke's eye twitched again. "NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!?"

Hinata and Naruto were at the door way in a state of shock. Ino and Shikamaru were gasping for breath. Tenten and Neji tried to hold in their laughter.

'Did he just say…?' Sakura thought 'No. It's all just…nothing.'

"Hn." Was all Sasuke could say, and with that he went back to his spot where he just sat their thinking 'Damnit Uchiha'

Everyone went back to their spots like nothing happened. Everyone did nothing but stare at the ceiling.

Everyone stayed in silence for a time.

"Hey, I have a question." Naruto said trough the piercing silence

"What is it?" Hinata asked

"Well Hinata was singing last night and she's really good, actually all of you girls are GREAT at singing, Sakura's the best at piano, Shikamaru can play the keyboard, Sasuke and Neji are good at guitars, and I love the drums." He talked "Let's star a band."

Everyone thought for a second and nodded in agreement

"That's not a bad idea." Sasuke said

"True." Neji stated

"O-Okay." Hinata stuttered.

"Good for me!" Ino yipped

"Sure, why not?" Sakura smiled

"What a drag, but whatever." Shikamaru told

"Okay." Tenten said lastly

"Then it's settled, band practice after swimming!"

"Okay." Everyone else said in unison

All the girls went upstairs to go change while the boys went to eat.

The guys ate their little bacon and eggs and…noodles when they were just resting when the girls came in. When they did, they were wide mouthed drooling dogs.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Shikamaru was looking at Ino. Ino wore a blue bikini with black strings coming out, it matched her eyes beautifully. Sasuke was staring at Sakura. Sakura wore a pink bikini with a black outline. Her hair was pretty with the bikini. Naruto was drooling over Hinata. Hinata wore a lavender bikini with little dark purple polka dots all around. She was stunning! Neji was trying his best to control himself from the amazing looking Tenten. Tenten wore a plain black bikini, but it showed of her curves gratefully.

"Okay, were done…you can go change now…" Ino demanded

"Yah, It's our turn to eat." Sakura looked at the wide eyed boys

"Yah, Okay…" Naruto said as he led the boys upstairs

When they were gone, the girls are smirked. They knew what all the boys were thinking about 'She's so hot!'. When they were done smirking, they all ate their bacon and eggs. After a couple of minutes, the guys all came down wearing different color swim shorts, not surprising. The girls were just finishing up eating, so they headed outside to the swimming pool.

_Outside:_

They entered through the gate. The gate was made out of bamboo and it was beautiful. The area had lots of green colored trees with some colorful flowers here and there. The pool was filled with crystal clear water, the pool was made from rocks. On the other end of the pool was a hot Jacuzzi. The chairs could be pulled back so you could relax. The hot sun was blazing and all everyone wanted to do was just jump in!

"Hey Teme, I race you from the end of the pool to back!" Naruto shouted

"Hn." Said Sasuke as he jumped into the pool

"Hey that's cheating!" Naruto said as he jumped into the pool right after him

"You guys forgot to put on sunscr-nevermind." Hinata said as she watched the two teenaged boys swim off

"Just remind them when they get back, Hina." Sakura reminded her lovely dark purpled haired friend

"I guess your right, thanks." Hinata replied back politely

Neji and Shikamaru were in the Jacuzzi. Shikamaru was starting to sleep when Ino yelled at him and dragged him out and into the pool were they would splash water at each other just for fun, according to Ino. Neji just sat their, himself starting to got to sleep.

"I won." Smirked Sasuke as he came out of the pool

"You cheated!" Naruto screamed at his so called 'Best Friend'

"You guys, put some sunscreen on!" Hinata passed the two boys some sunscreen in a bottle

"Fine." The two boys said together

"Let's go into the pool Hinata!" Naruto called out to his girlfriend.

"Sure." Hinata said as she climbed into the pool

"Aww come on Hinata! Your suppose to JUMP in!" Naruto said as he did a cannon ball, splashing Hinata.

The two lovebirds were splashing water at their new apposing team, Shikamaru and Ino. Sasuke went to wake up Neji before he drowned. Now, Tenten and Sakura were alone. They were done putting their sunscreen on, when Sakura saw three deep scratches on Tentens left arm.

"Tenten!?" Sakura gasped

"Huh?" Tenten questioned

"What did you do to your arm?!"

"N-N-Nothing!"

"Tenten…why?"

"Because…"

"Because why!?"

"Okay, I'll tell you, Ino, and Hinata later when its only us girls."

"Fine, but are you alright?"

"Ya."

"Okay."

"Hey you guys, come on in!" Ino interrupted the two's conversation

"Alright!" The two called out to her as they both jumped into the pool.

After an hour of sleeping, splashing, and swimming, everyone was done and they got back into their original clothes again. It was time to eat!

"I'll have chicken miso ramen…no, noodles!" Naruto told the waiter at Jurison's the Restaurant.

"I'll have chicken miso ramen with seaweed garnished on it and no nutmeg. Also I want it to be mildly spicy and lots of fishcake but not too much. And lastly, it needs to have the lovely flavors of sweet and sour mixed within it." Hinata demanded

Everyone fell over anime style.

"Umm…okay, I'll just have fishcake ramen." Sakura said to their waiter

"I'll have the same." Tenten smiled

"Me too." Ino giggled

"I'll have chicken ramen." Shikamaru stared at the man who made his girl laugh for no reason

"Me too." Neji said as he glared at the waiter who his Tenten smiled at

"I'll have chicken ramen too…?" Sasuke said as he looked at his two friends suspiciously

"Alrighty then, I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your orders," With that, the waiter took off to the kitchen

"Imma kill that man" or "He's dead." Was murmured by the voices of Shikamaru and Neji.

The waiter came back later with all their food and everyone ate in peace. They all talked about what their song they would first do, they all decided to do Forever by NB Ridaz. It was a song that a boy and girl sang, so that meant everyone got to sing. When everyone was done, they drove home squished in Tenten's Porsche. Tenten told her maids to bring out all the music supplies and when they did, the eight teens went outside to the garage and started warming up. The garage was open, so whoever passed by could here them…and it was pretty hot outside.

"1…2…3…4!" Naruto shouted as he counted off the beat for the song. Everyone started playing their instruments and started to get ready to sing. Everyone closed their eyes…

**Naruto:**

This song right here... is dedicated to somebody real special  
It's for you baby, just to let you know how much I love you girl  
Come here

**Neji:**  
Have I ever told you lady  
That you mean the world to me

**Shikamaru:**  
And you know I'm gonna love you forever

**All Boys:**  
Forever you and me  
**Sakura:**  
Have I ever told you baby  
That you're always on my mind

**Ino:**  
And you know I'm gonna love you forever  
Until the end of time  
**Sasuke**:  
You say you love me pretty lady and you're down for me  
And so I, I make this promise girl to always be your everything

**Naruto:**  
Turn down the lights, the music up and put your hand in mine  
And let me show you girl these feelings that I hold inside  
Never wanna be without you girl cuz you're my pretty lady

**Sasuke:**  
I lose my mind every time  
Your kisses drive me crazy

**Shikamaru:**  
So tell me baby do you feel for me what I feel for you  
Do you love me girl like I love you  
Para siempre i need you  
**Neji:**  
Have I ever told you lady that you mean the world to me and you know I'm gonna love you forever, forever you and me  
**Hinata:**  
Have I ever told you Baby that your always on my mind and you know I'm gonna love you forever until the end of time.  
**All Boys:**  
Hey pretty girl you know I love you  
Can't stop thinking about you  
Always and forever you and I will be together  
The love I have for you  
Until I die I will treasure every minute, every hour  
Can't stop thinking of you  
My days wouldn't be complete without a smile from you  
Hold my hand, understand you're the light of my life  
You're my girl, my friend  
That's why I made you my wife  
**Neji:**  
Have I ever told you lady that you mean the world to me and you know I'm gonna love forever

**All Boys:**  
forever you and me  
**Tenten:**  
Have I ever told you baby that your always on my mind and you know I'm gonna love you forever until the end of time  
**Sasuke:**  
Now if I never said it then I'ma say it now  
In front of the whole world baby girl  
I'ma say it proud  
I'm still in love with you  
Even though the things that we been through

**Naruto:**  
I can still smile  
I can still say my heart belongs to only you now  
I breathe and live for you and my kids

**Shikamaru:**  
We been through the rain, the love and the pain  
Let our sun shine again  
How them fairy tales end, happily ever after  
Forever I'ma be your man  
**Neji:**  
Have I ever told you lady that you mean the world to me and you know I'm gonna love forever  
forever you and me  
**All Girls:**  
Have I ever told you baby that your always on my mind and you know I'm gonna love you forever until the end of time…

Everyone opened their eyes again and smiled a small smile.

**Authors Note:**

**The song is by MC Magic and Angelina [NB Ridaz, its called Forever.**

**Also, if you see this story on deviantart, it is me : so dont say I jocked! and its also on another website, but ii stopped it on that one, ii forgot the websites name okay! lolll :**

** Well anyways, thank you for reading and please review : it'll make be feel better, work harder, and update faster!**

**I also still have school, but that wont take my time! beleive it! lolll :**

**wellerss...thanks for reading! teeeeeeeeeeheeeeeeeee [Authors friends note: yes, she is very strange **


	7. Chapter 7 Band

**Chapter 7**

"That" Naruto started

"Was" Shikamaru cached

"AWESOME!" all the girls squealed

"What's our band name?" Sasuke asked

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well?..."

"How about we make our own song and then use some the title for our band name?" Sakura suggested

"That's not bad, how 'bout we do that?" Naruto questioned

"Okay." Everyone said in unison

"Okay, everyone make their own lyrics and will put them all together into one." Shikamaru stated

"Whatever."

"Hn."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Yah."

"Yups."

They all stared at Naruto who didn't agree yet, usually he would be the first to agree.

"Ummm, well…I'm not that much of a songwriter" Naruto giggled nervously

"Let's make the song together with our partners!" Ino screamed, she loved Shikamaru too much.

Everyone twitched at her loud voice, but soon agreed with her.

"Okay, two more songs and dinner?" Shikamaru smiled

"Yah." Tenten answered

"One all boy on all girl!" Naruto yelled

"FINE!" everyone yelled; they hated it whenever Naruto yelled

"Alright, boys first, Far Away by Nickelback!" Naruto said

The boys got their instruments and started to play while singing.

**Shikamaru:**

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait

**Naruto:**  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left

**All:**  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
**Neji:**  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand

**Sasuke:**  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
**All:**  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
**Naruto and Shikamaru:**  
So far away,  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
**Neji:**  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say

**Sasuke**  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long

**Naruto:**  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it

**Shikamaru:**  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

They played their instruments for a little more moments and then they stopped. They looked at the girls, who were in total awe.

"Im impressed; but where better!" Sakura smirked

"Alright, Crush by Mandy Moore? Ino asked

"Okay." They all agreed.

All the girls picked up their instruments and started to play and song.

**Sakura:**

You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did

**Ino:**  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear

**Hinata:**  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say,  
**All Girls:**  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you, a crush on you...  
**Tenten:**  
You know I'm the one that you can talk to  
sometimes you tell me things that I don't wanna know  
I just want to hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
**All Girls:**  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you, a crush on you...  
**Sakura:**  
Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to  
Nobody knows I've got a crush on you

**Hinata:**  
A crush on you, I got a crush (hey, hey yeah)(I got a crush on you)  
You say everything that no one says

**Ino:**  
I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
**All Girls:**  
I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you, a crush on you.

They looked at the wide-eyed boys and smirked while they put their instruments down.

"Told you we were better." Sakura bragged

"Shut up." Sasuke demanded

"Why don't you?" Sakura questioned.

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"Ho"

"Dickface."

"Pink haired mother fu-"

"SASUKE BE QUIET!" everyone yelled at the Uchiha

"Hn."

"I'll tell Bob what we want for dinner." Tenten said as she walked over to her butler

"Yah, I'll come." Hinata smiled

"Hinata! I'll come!!!!!" Naruto screeched

"If he's going with Hinata I'll have to go…" Neji glared at the blonde

"Let's go Shikamaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed while pulling Shikamaru

"Troublesome."

Everyone was gone and only Sasuke and Sakura were outside. They glared at each other in silence.

"I hate you." Sakura said; breaking up the awkward silence

"I hate you even more." Sasuke gave her a death glare

"Why?"

"Because. I. Do."

"Fine."

"Hn, your annoying."

"Your emo!"

"NO IM NOT I AM NOT EMO SAKURA HARUNO DON'T YOU DARE EVER CALL ME EMO EVER AGAIN OR I'LL SWEAR TO KILL YOU PIECE BY PIECE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Geez, don't have to be so dramatic."

"Why am I talking to you?"

"''Cuz you're an idiot."

"Shut Up."

"Make me."

"I will!"

Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura glared at Sasuke. Sasuke blinked!

"I win!" Sakura cheered

"Hn."

"HaHa! Loser!"

"Hn."

"Emoooo."

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke charged at her but then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Whaaaa-?"

Sakura was pulled into a deep kiss with Sasuke. Her eyes were widened in shock and she had no idea what to do. She was lost in thoughts. When she finally recollected her emotions, she was about to pull back, but Sasuke was holding her tight. She finally felt the joy of it and went along with the whole thing. Sasuke licked her lip asking for permission for his tongue to come in. She agreed by opening her mouth. They made out forever until Ino came outside and said

"Dinners rea-?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

She opened her camera and started to take pictures and a video. She just received blackmail. Teeeeeeeeheeeeeeeee. Sasuke and Sakura broke apart from their kiss when they heard Ino's scream. They both blushed and glared at the Ino running back into the house. Oh, how Ino enjoyed her life so much.

"GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled to everyone in the dinning room.

They all winced at her extremely loud voice.

"What?" asked Tenten

Ino pulled out her camera and showed everyone the pictures and the video. When they were finished, everyone had their eyes widened in shock and mouth hanging open at what they had just seen. When they were lost in thoughts, Sasuke and Sakura walked into the room acting as if nothing happened. The other six teenagers looked at the two with who-the-hell-in-the-world-are-you look. They just went to dinner, knowing they would know what had happen sooner or later.

_After Dinner:_

All the girls went to have some girl talk in Tenten's room while all the boys were in Sasuke's room playing Guitar Hero 3.

"Who's going first?" Ino asked impatiently

"Huh?" Hinata asked

"Well Tenten needs to tell us about her arm; I saw it! And Sakura needs to tell us about her and Sasuke." Ino explained

"Oh. How about Tenten? Are you okay? What happened?" Hinata worried

"Im okay…so here's the story…

"_Imma take a shower." Neji said as he walked into the bathroom connected to their room_

"_Ok." Tenten replied_

_Tenten walked into the room and sat on bed. 'He'll never like me!' She yelled to herself. 'Never, Never, Never in a thousand years!' she whispered to herself. She felt a small hot part of water come down her cheeks. She wiped away the tear that escaped her precious brown eyes. She looked for a hidden blade in one of the drawers and started to do what no one ever thought she did. She pierced her skin on her left arm with the sharp blade cutting across her skin. She let the clear burning tears run down her pale cheeks. She watched as the blood leaked out. She grabbed the blade again and pushed it down deep into her skin and cut it across her arm. It was painful, but it wasn't painful enough for her. She wouldn't stop until the pain was worse than the pain in her heart. She loved him, but she would never tell. 'why?...' She asked herself. She let the tears run down her cheeks once more. She got the sharp now bloody blade back and put it on her skin and was about to cut when something caught a hold of her hand. It was Neji, now fully dress and hair dry. He was holding her hand in one of his hand and looking deep in her eyes._

"_Why?!" He yelled at her_

"_Because!!" She yelled back; she took her hand back and turned around._

"_Because Why?!"_

"_Because…" She said now quiet "I love you…"_

_Neji's eyes softened and now said quietly "You don't need to-"_

"_I know."_

"_But…"_

"_Im…sorry."_

_Tenten was surprised when she felt him wrap his arms around her, but she liked the feeling…the feeling of forgiveness, sadness, yet it was still happiness in a way no one could understand. She fell asleep quickly from all the crying._" That's what happened Tenten took in a deep breath

"Y-y-Oh…" Hinata smiled

"S-s-Yah?" Ino tried to take it all in

"You…used to…cut……yourself?" Sakura tried to talk

"Gomenasai, but were good now…" Tenten looked down at her cold floor.

Ino, Hinata, and Sakura looked at each other, then looked at the tearing Tenten. They comforted her and cried along with her. When they finally settled down, Ino asked

"Sakura...your turn."

"Well…It was just unexpected…so…

_Everyone was gone and only Sasuke and Sakura were outside. They glared at each other in silence._

"_I hate you." Sakura said; breaking up the awkward silence_

"_I hate you even more." Sasuke gave her a death glare_

"_Why?"_

"_Because. I. Do."_

"_Fine."_

"_Hn, your annoying."_

"_Your emo!"_

"_NO IM NOT I AM NOT EMO SAKURA HARUNO DON'T YOU DARE EVER CALL ME EMO EVER AGAIN OR I'LL SWEAR TO KILL YOU PIECE BY PIECE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_Geez, don't have to be so dramatic."_

"_Why am I talking to you?"_

"''_Cuz you're an idiot."_

"_Shut Up."_

"_Make me."_

"_I will!"_

_Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Sakura. Sakura glared at Sasuke. Sasuke blinked!_

"_I win!" Sakura cheered_

"_Hn."_

"_HaHa! Loser!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Emoooo."_

"_IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Sasuke charged at her but then stopped dead in his tracks._

"_Whaaaa-?"_

_Sakura was pulled into a deep kiss with Sasuke. Her eyes were widened in shock and she had no idea what to do. She was lost in thoughts. When she finally recollected her emotions, she was about to pull back, but Sasuke was holding her tight. She finally felt the joy of it and went along with the whole thing. Sasuke licked her lip asking for permission for his tongue to come in. She agreed by opening her mouth. _"so, that's what happened Sakura said.

"Hehehehehehehehe." Ino laughed

"Great for you." Tenten smiled

"So I guess were all taken here." Hinata made the biggest smile

"Yah, Me and Shika, Hina and that idiot, Tenten and yah, and Sasu and Saku!" Ino exclaimed

"Well, actually Me and Sakura aren't official with yah, chya'know yet?" Tenten asked

"I guess so…" Ino frowned

The four teens talked and talked…

_Meanwhile in Sasuke's room:_

The four boys were playing Guitar Hero 3 when Naruto broke up the silence that surrounded them.

"Why'd you kiss her?" he asked

"Hn."

"Come on…"

"…"

"Don't make me say the e word!"

"Because…" Sasuke twitched his eye

"E-M…"

"Because I felt…LIKE IT!"

"Nice answer." Naruto rolled his eyes

"I wanted to." He finally said.

"Fine…" Naruto gave up

"Hn, well…what happened to Tentens hand? _Neji…_" Sasuke said; empathizing Neji's name

"…"

"Hn."

"Yah, what did happen to her hand?" Naruto questioned

"What happened…to her hand?" Shikamaru joined in the conversation

"She was cutting herself…?" Neji admitted

"Tenten?! The Tenten?!" Naruto Shouted

"What the hell did you do to her?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"Why?" Shikamaru asked lazily, but interested

"Well…

"_Imma take a shower." Neji said as he walked into the bathroom connected to their room_

"_Ok." Tenten replied_

_Tenten walked into the room and sat on bed. 'He'll never like me!' She yelled to herself. 'Never, Never, Never in a thousand years!' she whispered to herself. She felt a small hot part of water come down her cheeks. She wiped away the tear that escaped her precious brown eyes. She looked for a hidden blade in one of the drawers and started to do what no one ever thought she did. She pierced her skin on her left arm with the sharp blade cutting across her skin. She let the clear burning tears run down her pale cheeks. She watched as the blood leaked out. She grabbed the blade again and pushed it down deep into her skin and cut it across her arm. It was painful, but it wasn't painful enough for her. She wouldn't stop until the pain was worse than the pain in her heart. She loved him, but she would never tell. 'why?...' She asked herself. She let the tears run down her cheeks once more. She got the sharp now bloody blade back and put it on her skin and was about to cut when something caught a hold of her hand. It was Neji, now fully dress and hair dry. He was holding her hand in one of his hand and looking deep in her eyes._

"_Why?!" He yelled at her_

"_Because!!" She yelled back; she took her hand back and turned around._

"_Because Why?!"_

"_Because…" She said now quiet "I love you…"_

_Neji's eyes softened and now said quietly "You don't need to-"_

"_I know."_

"_But…"_

"_Im…sorry."_

_Tenten was surprised when she felt him wrap his arms around her, but she liked the feeling…the feeling of forgiveness, sadness, yet it was still happiness in a way no one could understand. She fell asleep quickly from all the crying._" That's what happened, Neji explained.

"…"

"…"

"…"

All three other boys were silent for a moment's time, until Neji said he was gonna go back to his room. He did, and so did Naruto and Shikamaru. When everyone left Sasuke went to take a shower, brush his teeth, and than he went to bed.

_Back at Tenten's Room:_

"Well, I better go before Naruto goes berserk." Hinata said as she left the room

"Me too…" Ino said as she went after Hinata

"Well, I don't really wanna see Sasuke, but I'm tired, so…I'm out. Ja Ne." Sakura went bye bye

When all three girls left the room, Neji entered. Tenten went to take a shower, brush her teeth, and than she went to bed without saying a word to Neji. Neji went to take a bath also, brush his teeth too, and went to bed without saying anything to Tenten either. They both fell asleep in the darkness.

_At Hinata and Naruto's room:_

"Hey" Hinata said as she opened the door to reveal a blonde haired hyper-active boy.

"…"

"Huh?" Hinata asked 'Oh, he's sleeping…' Hinata giggled to herself and went to take a bath and brush her teeth, than she went to join Naruto in his sleep.

_Ino and Shikamaru's room:_

"Night Night!" Ino said as she turned off the light

"Troublesome…night." Shikamaru said

_Sasuke and Sakura's room:_

"Night" Sakura said as she crawled into bed

"Hn." Sasuke said as he slept next to Sakura

They both fell asleep, unknown they were sleeping in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

** Gomen for the late update! Well anyways, read and review! Thank you for reading: **


	8. Chapter 8 Here

**Chapter 8**

"Naruto-Chan!" Hinata yelled at her sleepy boyfriend

"Mhmmm…? AAAAAAAA!" Naruto yelled

"Relax…just go pack." Hinata soothed Naruto

"h, you can do that for me…" Naruto tried to fall asleep when he heard Hinata yell "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shot his eyes wide open and than he quickly went to pack his things. Hinata grinned with satisfactory. (**A/N: I love Hinata when she's like this!**)

They both packed their things and met with the rest of the gang outside.

"Woah, the days went by fast." Ino admitted

"I know…" Sakura agreed

"So, where we meeting?" Tenten asked

"Hmm?" Everyone asked

"Remember, tomorrow we go to Waterfall Town?" Tenten asked

"Oh yah!" they all finally remembered

"Let's meet at my place, than we'll take my dad's jet there." Naruto considered

"Alright!"

"Okay!"

"Sure."

"Mhmmm."

"Hn."

"Fine."

"Troublesome…ok."

"Okay, I'm out!" Naruto said as he left to his home.

"Me too." Sakura said as she left.

Everyone left also, going home to pack.

"Hey Ino." Tenten greeted the blonde haired girl as she walked with several servants and many bulky bags.

"Hey."

"Do you really need that much bags for clothes?"

Ino was about to protest, but Sakura and Hinata walked up to greet them.

"Hey!" Sakura and Hinata greeted in unison

"Hey." Tenten replied

"Hello." Ino smiled, completely forgetting to protest against Tenten's comment on her.

"Hey, come in!" The four girls looked behind them to see Naruto waving from a huge stairway that lead to the main part of their house.

The four girls walked into the home to find Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke already comfortable and ready to leave. When they greeted each other with some warm comments, they took off to Naruto's backyard.

When they were outside, there was a huge jet. They went inside and stared in awe at the beautifully furnished jet. Everything was either black or purple, it was meant to be a dark place to relax during the five hour ride to the waterfall town. It had shiny lights, but it was very dim at the same time. Shikamaru sat on some black beanbags and was about to fall asleep, but Ino went up to him and cuddled up. Shikamaru didn't protest, but just closed his eyes with Ino his arms. Hinata and Naruto were making smores in the corner while laughing and talking. Sasuke and Sakura were playing 21 questions to survive the boredom. Tenten and Neji were talking in the darkest part of the jet.

_Ino and Shikamaru:_

"Zzzzzz…" Shikamaru snored

"Yeah…moo…rawr…" Ino dreamed

_Hinata and Naruto:_

"Hey! My face is covered in chocolate!" Hinata laughed

"You started it! Hehe…" Naruto fought back playfully

They continued to put marshmallow cream, chocolate, and graham cracker crumbs on each other faces until they got tired. When they were done cleaning up their faces and mess, they fell asleep for the next few more hours until they reached he waterfall town.

_Sasuke and Sakura:_

"Who stole your first kiss?" Sakura asked

"A fangirl." Sasuke said bluntly

"Haha!" Sakura laughed

"Hn, who stole yours?"

"A fanboy…" Sakura mumbled

"Hn, back fire."

"Your such an…"

"Don't say it, Hinata will go on a rage."

"Errr…okay?"

"Hn."

Before they knew it, they fell asleep and just waited for this long ride to end so they could be at the waterfall town already.

_Neji and Tenten:_

"So?" Tenten asked

"What?" Neji replied

"Nothing…"

"…"

"…"

"…'

"Say something, I'm bored."

"Whatever"

"Something else?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

"HUH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Be. My. Girl. Friend."

"Okay?"

"Then it's settled."

"Fine."

"Okay than."

Before both could say anything else, they both kissed each other for a reason I must not say. When they both pulled back from their kiss, they slightly blushed, and went to bed to get this boring plane ride of their chests.

A few more hours passed by and they group slowly got up. When all was awake, they greeted each other a good morning and things like that. After their greetings to each other, the jet was beginning to land. They strapped themselves to their black and purple seats, and finally landed on the Waterfall Town. They walked off the jet and stared at the big gated entrance of the town. They walked in and registrated as temporary guest at this town. When they were done, they drove to the Hokage mansion where they would meet Kushina Uzamaki, Naruto's mother.

"Mother?" Naruto asked as he opened the door to his mother's office

"Don't be so formal! Come on in and give your mother a hug!" Naruto's mom yelled

Naruto ran up and gave his mom a big giant bear hug. Everyone sweatdropped at his childish behavior.

"Got a nice trip here?" Mrs.Uzumaki asked

"Yups, sure did!" Naruto said

Mrs.Uzumaki looked around at the other teens.

'Sasuke, he is so emo…emo-licious!'

'Sakura, damn girl you so hot!'

'Tenten, woah you've gotten big'

'Neji, tutu…MOOHAHAHAHAHA'

'Ino, my deary, you prettae!'

'Shikamaru…you lazy like always'

'Hinata, I LOVE YOU MY DEARY!'

Everyone watched as Mrs.Uzumaki changed from happy, to retarded, to happy again, and than act strange in ways they did not bother to ask her.

"Mom, you alright?" Naruto nervously asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah…Im alright!" Mrs.Uzumaki said with hesitation in her voice

"Okay? Well anyways, let's get this party started!" Naruto yelled as he plopped onto the big fluffy couch and had waiters serving him all sorts of ramen.

"Ano…?" Hinata asked

"Huh? Oh, Hinata my dear dear soon to be daughter in-law! Come here and tell me, has my dear dear son treated you good?" Mrs.Uzumaki asked gently to the kind Hyuga

"Yes…He's very kind…except when it comes to ramen…" Hinata said; mumbling the last six words

"Hah, yups, that's my boy! Ramen, ramen, ramen is all he does, hehe." Mrs.Uzumaki laughed slightly

"Mr.Uzumaki…please, chew your food." One of the black-suited waiters had asked Naruto…who was stuffing his face.

"-ut my tu—y gro-lin-[But my tummy growling!" Naruto tried to make out the words

The waiter sweatdropped and left him alone.

"Hunny, don't stuff your face." Mrs.Uzumaki demanded

"…" Naruto was to busy eating to even hear his mother

"Hm…Bruce, please show the kids to their rooms." Mrs.Uzumaki gently said to the waiter

"Yes, Ma'am, this was kids" was Bruce's reply

The 7 teens followed Bruce to their rooms. Naruto just ate, he already knew where his room was.

"Here you are, Ms.Hyuga." Bruce opened the door to show a beautifully decorated room with a window that over-viewed the sparkly clear ocean "Your room is right next to Naruto-san's."

"Thank you, I'll unpack now." Hinata said as she waved goodbye to her friends

They walked to the room next to hers and they came to a stop.

"This is your room, Ms.Haruno." Bruce smiled lightly as he turned the know of the door leading to a dark pink and black room. "Your room is next to Hinata-san's room."

"Thank you very much! Im going to unpack too, bye!" Sakura smiled as she closed the door on the others

They walked to another door and Bruce opened it to a dark blue room with expensive guitars. "This will be your room, Mr.Uchiha." Bruce left as Sasuke went inside to unpack his things.

"Ms.Kanon, this will be your room." Bruce said as he let the door swing to reveal a perfect room for a teenager that loves to fight. "It is right across Mr.Uchiha's room.

"Next to Ms.Kanon's room is Mr.Hyuga's room." He said as he let Tenten go unpack and let Neji open his door to open up a space just right for him.

"This will be your room Ms.Yamanaka." Bruce said as he opened the door to open up to a really girly room.

"Awesome, I'll go unpack." Ino said as she gave Shikamaru a little peck n the cheek

"Whatever, I'm guessing that's my room?" Shikamaru asked; pointing to the door next to Ino's.

"Yes, Mr.Nara." With that, Bruce had left the large hallway.

Shikamaru went into his dark green room with a big bed in the middle.

While all the other teens were unpacking, they all heard someone say "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!" They all opened their doors to where they could see Naruto running around the hallway screaming

"What are you doing?!" Hinata squealed

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled

"What are you doing?!" Sakura screamed

"What are you doing?!" Tenten complained

"What are you doing?!" Neji shouted

"What are you doing?!" Ino shrieked

"What are you doing?!" Shikamaru howled

"What are you doing?!" Kakashi yelled from his desk, a lot of hours away from the Waterfall town; where he was reading. He looked around wondering why he just said that, "Oh god, Im turning crazy."

Well anyways, back to the Waterfall town.

"Oh, I just felt like screaming." Naruto laughed nervously

**Hah, weird way to end the chapter. Lol, this chapter is shorter than all the others. Oh...Gomen. :'[ Well anyways I would like to thank Kinaro! For being so nice to me and making me feel good! Your awesome! Well yeah, thats it xD And I have my own band now! We need more people though, anyone from Oahu, HI:**


	9. Chapter 9 First Gig

**Chapter 9**

Everyone sweatdropped. When they settled back down, everyone went back into their own rooms to finish unpacking, including Naruto.

_Knock Knock BAM!_

"Huh? Ah! Mom!" Naruto screamed at the broken door

"Your fault! I knocked your door twice and so I just kicked it opened" Mrs.Uzumaki disagreed

"Fine…" Naruto gave in

"Well anyways, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A BAND?!"

"Uh…I just started and…how'd you know?!"

"I saw the papers in your bag you left downstairs."

"Oh…kay…"

"Well, your first gig is tomorrow at the ceremony of loss."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"It's for the people that lost family in the war. Now, do you really want to let down those people?"

"...No…"

"Well then, remind everyone what tomorrow is!"

"Okay."

"Well, dinner is in 30 minutes!"

"Kay."

"Ja!" and with that, Kushina Uzumaki was off.

"Hey." Naruto said as he opened the door to find the other 7 teens waiting for their food.

"Hey." Was their bored reply

"Oh yeah! Tomorrow is our first gig at the ceremony of loss. My mom…she did something?"

"Huh?" was all their now not-so-bored responses

"What song are we gonna play?" Sasuke asked monotonously

"Waiting on the World to Change by John Mayer?" Shikamaru suggested

"Okay, but what are we going to sing? We're girls you know." Ino corrected

"Hmp, how about we do Daddy's Little Girl by DJ Boonie, it has 3 parts and one of them is about the war, and we can like make it girl version." Sakura said

"Okay." The other 3 girls nodded in agreement

"Here is your food." Bruce introduced the delicious smelling colorful food

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"Thankies."

"Thanks…"

"Thank you!"

"Thanks!"

"Thank yous."

"Your welcome." Bruce said as he left

After 45 minutes…

"That was good, but I think I'm gonna go upstairs now." Ino said as she left the room

"Me too." Sakura said as she walked out of the dining room

"Me too!" Hinata quietly said as she left

"I'm out, bye." Tenten smiled

The boys smiled and waved goodbye, and left right after the girls had.

_**BEEP**_"You have got to be kidding me…it's time for me to get up already?!" Sakura yelled at her alarm clock

_**BEEP**_"I'll kill you, alarm clock!" Sasuke yelled a loud whisper

_**BEEP**_"ZZZ…Hm? ZZZ…Oh, time to…ZZZ" Shikamaru snored himself back to sleep

_**BEEP**_"Hiya! Oh, It's just my alarm clock." Tenten laughed nervously as she looked at the now broken alarm clock

_**BEEP**_"Was that Shikamaru yelling again?! Oh…stupid alarm clock." Ino rolled her eyes

_**BEEP**_"You will die." Neji glared at the little innocent alarm clock

_**BEEP**_"Ladedadeda, time to wake up…" Hinata smiled gently

"_**NARUTO UZUMAKI WAKE UP!" **_"I knew it…" Naruto groaned 'I knew you were gonna wake me up'

"GET UP GET UP GET UP! TIME FOR YOUR FIRST GIG!" Mrs.Uzumaki yelled

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto Groaned "WAIT-DID YOU JUST SAY-OH MY GOSH WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR?!"

"Oh, don't worry, I have outfits for all of you guys!" Naruto's mom smiled easily

"Oh, what time are we going?"

"We're leaving in an hour, sharp."

"Ok."

After meeting with the rest of his gang and eating breakfast, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten left off to the Ceremony of Loss for troops.

_In loving memory of Petronilo Viernes._

_An amazing father,_

_A great son,_

_An awesome grandfather,_

_A great friend._

_Pest In Paradise_

_In Loving Memory of Tenniel Viernes._

_You will forever be in our hearts._

_In loving memory of Jonas Therem,_

_Thank you for being there and loving_

_Everyone until no end._

'This is such a sad place' was in everyone's mind right now

"Excuse me, are you guys the band?" A security guard asked the band

"Yeah." Naruto answered

"Okay, follow me." The guy said as he left with the band "You may set up here."

"Thank you." Everyone said unison

"Your welcome, when your ready tell that girl over there and she'll open the curtains." And with that, he left.

"Well, I guess we should get going…" Naruto said as he started to take things out from his bag

Everyone else started to get things ready, too. Sasuke and Neji went to set up their electric guitars while Shikamaru put together his keyboard. Naruto was playing around with his drums. The girls were helping the boys with other stuff when they were finish with setting up their microphones. When they decided they were don't, they tested out their instruments and Naruto went to tell the girl they were ready. A few minutes went by and they signal was shown. The curtain rose and they looked out to the gleaming crowd before them. After they were out of their state of shock, they started to play their songs. The girls watched from the edge of the stage.

**Naruto starts to play the drums**

**Naruto:**

One, Two, One, Two, Three

**Shikamaru starts to play the keyboard as Neji and Sasuke play the guitar.**

**Naruto:**

Me and all my friends  
We're all misunderstood  
They say we stand for nothing and  
There's no way we ever could

**Sasuke:**

Now we see everything that's going wrong  
With the world and those who lead it  
We just feel like we don't have the means  
To rise above and beat it

**All Boys:**  
So we keep waiting (waiting)  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting (waiting)  
Waiting on the world to change

**Shikamaru:**  
It's hard to beat the system  
When we're standing at a distance  
So we keep waiting (waiting)  
Waiting on the world to change

**Neji:**  
Now if we had the power  
To bring our neighbors home from war  
They would have never missed a Christmas  
No more ribbons on their door  
And when you trust your television

**Naruto and Sasuke:**  
What you get is what you got  
Cause when they own the information, oh  
They can bend it all they want

**All Boys:**  
That's why we're waiting (waiting)  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting (waiting)  
Waiting on the world to change

**Neji and Shikamaru:**  
It's not that we don't care,  
We just know that the fight ain't fair  
So we keep on waiting (waiting)  
Waiting on the world to change

**The boys all played their instruments**

**All Boys:**  
And we're still waiting (waiting)  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting (waiting)  
Waiting on the world to change  
One day our generation  
Is gonna rule the population  
So we keep on waiting (waiting)  
Waiting on the world to change

**Naruto:**  
Now we keep on waiting (waiting)  
Waiting on the world to change

**All Boys:**  
We keep on waiting (waiting)  
Waiting on the world to change

Waiting on the world to change

Waiting on the world to change

Waiting on the world to change

When the music stopped, the crowd blazed with cheers. They never heard the band before, but they were already blown away. When the crowd finally settled down, the girls smiled and started to do their stuff as the boys left the stage.

**Sakura started to play the keyboard while Tenten strummed the electric guitar softly. Ino played the drums in a quiet play, too.**

**Hinata:**

He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says

**Sakura:**  
Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

**Ino:**  
Daddy Daddy don't leave  
Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out

**All:**  
Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

**Tenten:**  
Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
And she says

**Hinata and Sakura:**  
Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

**Tenten and Ino:**  
Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they don't mean  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out

**All:**  
Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

**Hinata and Sakura:**  
Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes  
There ain't no more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
Than anything in the world  
Is daddy's little girl

**All:**  
Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father

**All:**  
She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh

They all looked up together and couldn't get that huge smile off their rosy faces. The crowd cheered again and it was like they were asking for another song. The 8 all looked at each other and decided they would do another song, Unspoken Feelings by Goonie Squad. The girl in charge of them got the message and let them do their stuff.

**The girls and the boys got their instruments and microphones ready, and started to play.**

**Naruto:**

You know what I'm saying ma'  
We've been through some stuff together  
And I know you got some things to say to me  
Cause I got some things to say to you  
And there's been a lot of times between us  
And I think you should just let it out ma'  
Sing it to me

**Hinata:**  
I don't know where it started  
I don't know what to say  
I have unspoken feelings that  
I feel every day

**Sakura:**

I don't know where it started  
I don't know what to say  
I have unspoken feelings  
I hold back every day

**Sasuke:**  
You the type of girl I can take home to my mama's  
Being on the phone late talking about our dramas  
You knew we had a problem  
You was a night among the shelf  
I couldn't have for myself

**Neji:**  
So you know I played my position and I played it well  
But there was feelings inside and everybody could tell  
So we went on our own paths despite how we felt  
You went to college and  
I'm in the studio trying to get my knowledge  
You stayed with text and I stayed with the scripts  
Baby girl we was living life like a flick

**Shikamaru:**  
So everything happens for a reason  
Till the next season  
If your still believing  
We both wake up and find out we aint dreaming  
We both separated but maybe it was for a teaching  
And maybe in time I'll see you wearing my wedding ring

**Tenten:**  
I don't know where it started  
I don't know what to say  
I have unspoken feelings that  
I feel every day

**Ino:**

I don't know where it started  
I don't know what to say  
I have unspoken feelings  
I hold back every day

**Naruto:**  
I know we got to work out a lot of situations  
With our distance and the haters its a lot of complications  
But it's nothing we can't handle and yes it might be hard  
But I rather take that sacrifice then for us to be apart

**Sasuke:**  
You know our loves a secret that's why were the secret lovers  
Were taking a risk to lose a lot so we could be with each other  
I guess no one can see how me and you could be  
I guess they're mad at the fact that were the one with the opportunity  
Cause I'm feeling you and baby girl your feeling me

**Neji:**

In every type of relationship there's always kinds of drama  
Whether you do go or you do bad it's always a form of type of karma  
Some people cannot take sometimes they think it's hate  
But really though they're the ones causing the problems certain mistakes

**Shikamaru:**  
I'm not even trying to do that I'm trying to set myself up right  
1 or 2 mistakes is cool but baby girl not every night  
Sometimes I like to waste time but my times already been wasted

**Hinata and Sakura:**  
I don't know where it started  
I don't know what to say  
I have unspoken feelings that  
I feel every day

**Tenten and Ino:**

I don't know where it started  
I don't know what to say  
I have unspoken feelings  
I hold back every day

**Naruto and Sasuke: **  
Now I don't know how this trial came to pass  
Two different separate lives in hopes a chance to be together  
Through any kind of weather even though the road hasn't got much better

**Shikamaru and Neji:**  
But it's the unspoken feelings of man with a real heart  
Expressing what I feel but it's still just too hard  
If I was to use words you would find where I stand  
Still you know everything with the touch of my gentle hands

**Naruto:**  
And I don't plan on being bad to ya  
I'm gonna be nothing but a man for ya  
Being true being real being skilled  
At seeing the prospective of how you feel

**Sasuke:**  
Though I'm always making moves I can never find the time  
Are ya feeling me securities what I need up in my life  
I can't take everything and toss it to the side  
Cause I'm saving that success for our future and life  
No games

**All Girls:**  
I don't know where it started  
I don't know what to say  
I have unspoken feelings that  
I feel every day

**All Girls:**

I don't know where it started  
I don't know what to say  
I have unspoken feelings  
I hold back every day

When they were done, they smiled and left the stage after a brief thank you from the audience.

"We were amazing!" Sakura cheered with joy in her voice

"Of course we were! We totally rocked the house!" Tenten said as she entered the limo; they were leaving the place.

"Yups! Today was so fun!" Ino smiled

"Everyone loved us!" Hinata said in her small voice

"Well, of course!" Naruto yelled

"Hn, we are good." Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact voice

"Were better than that." Neji stated

"What a drag, my throat hurts, but we are pretty good." Shikamaru sighed

"Woo! We're home!" Naruto said as he jumped out of the limo, while it was still moving

"Naruto no baka! Don't jump out of a moving vehicle!" Hinata solded

"Ehe, Sorry." Naruto apologized

They entered the house and got ready for bed. When they went to sleep, they all smiled at their success that had happened today.

**Chapter 9 up! hehehehe : sorry it took so long for it to get to you! Gomen Gomen Gomen! Well yeah, hope you like it :**


	10. Chapter 10 Past

**Chapter 10**

"Yum…" Naruto licked his lips and licked off the leftover syrup off his sticky lips

"That was a good breakfast." Hinata smiled as she leaned back in her chair

All 8 teens just finished their pancakes with homemade sticky syrup. They watched as the waiters took their plates to go and wash them. When they were done, they all went to the garage to practice their new song. They had wanted to start making their song for a while now.

"Is it gonna be a rock song, or a slow song?" Hinata wondered aloud.

"That's a good question, what do you guys want?" Sakura questioned everyone

"I want a slow song." Ino demanded, it was followed by nods by the other girls and groans from the boys.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"FINE ALREADY!" Naruto finally gave up, the other boys groaned but agreed at last, and all the girls smirked, except Hinata who was grinning widely.

"You made me say I l-love you, even though I said I would never say it again. It was never in my vocabulary, but you put it in." Hinata smiled warmly to Naruto. Naruto calmed down from his yelling and smiled back at Hinata with his gentle eyes.

It was true; Hinata gave up on love a while back, but then became friends with Naruto. They were really good friends ever since they met. Hinata always knew she had feelings for him, but it wasn't much. Naruto just liked Hinata as a friend, until he felt some feelings he thought he would never feel. Rumors went around that he was gonna ask her out on Valentines Day, and Hinata eventually found out. She waited, and waited, until that day came. Although, it wasn't on Valentines Day, it was 13 days after. Hinata was sick on Valentines Day, and Naruto didn't ask her out, he was to shy. Until 13 days after, it finally happened. It was weird though; there was 13 petals on the rose he was supposed to give to her on Valentines Day, and the amount of days it took them to get together after Valentines Day was 13. Well anyways, February 20, it was recess. They were looking for Sakura and Lee, a boy that really liked her, was like "Where's my dear cherry blossom, I hope she is okay. The fountain of youth must look for her, Gai Sensei, PLEASE WATCH ME!" Everyone laughed because they all knew Lee would never have her, but they liked his fun personality. Well anyways, Hinata grinned and said "He's so kind, I wish I could have a boyfriend like that someday." And Naruto perked up and said "Hello?!" points at himself. Hinata laughed and said okay, and that's how everything started out. Hinata asked Naruto if it was really true, and he confirmed it with a "Yah.". It was the weirdest way on Earth how they hooked up, but it was worth remembering the random event that would last a lifetime. 2 days after they were going out, she said those words 'I love you', although it was through the computer. She thought she would never say those words again, but I guess she was wrong.

"I remember those weeks, you really wanted to say yes, but was really scared too since everyone else liked him." Sakura rolled her eyes

"Yeah, and you got teary eyed one day because you got really fustrated." Ino added

"Don't forget when she was about to cut her-" Tenten was interrupted by Hinata's hand on her mouth

"Now, Now…that was the past remember, _MY DARLINGS_." Hinata said, emphasizing the last two words

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, back to the song?" Hinata forced a small smile upon her rosy cheeks

"Okay, hm…Oh!" Sakura cheered "You made me say I love you, even though I said I would never say it again, that could be part of our song!"

"You made me say I love you,

Even though I said I would,

Never ever say it again." Tenten sang aloud

"Hey, that sounds pretty good, we could use that!" Ino smiled

"You made me say I love you,

Even though I said I wouldn't,

Ever say it again…" Hinata tweaked the lyrics a little

"Hm, let's use that one instead." Tenten thought aloud

"Okay, but that's for you girls, what about for us?" Shikamaru asked lazily

"Let's make this day a special day,

Ride around and sing aloud,

And Blah blah blah, I don't know the rest." Sasuke sighed

"Let's make this day a special day,

Ride around and sing aloud,

Honey cakes,

Cherry Pie,

Let's call each other names,

And learn how to fly." Naruto sang

"Find our peaceful melody…no, let's find our peaceful melody…Spread our wings and learn to fly…" Neji sang and talked at the same time

"Let's watch the clouds

And drift to sleep

Sway left to right

And fall asleep" Shikamaru smiled at how he mentioned 'sleep' and 'clouds'

The boys all smirked and the girls giggled slightly.

"Boy, let's fly away

I wanna hold your hand

And be with you forever" Sakura sang

The eight kept talking about their new song until it was night time, they all ate dinner, got ready for bed, and slept like they never have slept before.

_**Hinata's Dream:**_

_Pant Pant Pant_

_Hinata ran through the alley trying to catch her breath. She looked back and saw the shadow of her enemy; she continued forward and saw a miracle, a door. She opened it, thankfully it was unlocked. She went inside and locked the door. She looked away from the door, and saw complete darkness. She felt around for the light switch but she couldn't find it. She searched for a few moments until she heard a scream. "Help me! Can anyone here me?! I need help!" Hinata heard the voice. It sounded so familiar, it sounded just like…Naruto. "Naruto?! Naruto?! Where are you?!" Hinata screamed "Hinata? Where are yo-_

**Hinata wakes up, panting**

"That was…weird." Hinata thought "I should just get some sleep…" With that, Hinata went back to sleep

_**Naruto's Dream:**_

_Pant Pant Pant_

_Naruto ran through the alley trying to catch his breath. He looked back and saw the shadow of his enemy; he continued forward and saw a miracle, a door. He opened it, thankfully it was unlocked. He went inside and locked the door. He looked away from the door, and saw complete darkness. He felt around for the light switch but he couldn't find it. He searched for a few moments until he heard himself pleading for help. "Help me! Can anyone here me?! I need help!" Naruto yelled after a few moments, he heard a slightly familiar voice calling out "Naruto?! Naruto?! Where are you?!" Naruto heard her scream "Hinata? Where are you?!" Naruto cried, but, he received no reply_

**Naruto wakes up, panting**

"What was that?!" Naruto questioned the blackness in his room "I need to get some rest…" With that, Naruto went back to sleep

**In the morning:**

"Good morning, Hinata-Chan." Naruto said as he softly pecked Hinata's cheek. Hinata blushed; she was used to this but not in front of his mother. "Good morning, Naruto-Kun." Hinata smiled at her boyfriend

"What's with the formality? Come on, this is Kushina Uzumaki's home, YOU USE NO FORMALITY!" Mrs.Uzumaki yelled in a piercing voice. The others winced at her loud voice. Hinata sighed in relief that Naruto's mom was cool.

"Any dreams last night?" Sakura asked bluntly; it was a question she always asked when she remembered right away. Naruto and Hinata went wide-eyed but then shook there heads at once; not wanting to share their own terrible dream. But, Naruto thought…it was just a dream. So, he shared it with everyone instead.

So, that's what happened. Naruto finished off with a slight sigh. "Hinata, are you okay?" he asked the shaking Hinata "T-t-that was the e-exact s-s-same…thing as my d-d-dr-dream." Everyone shot up from there seats, but sat back right down. They were surprised because Hinata never lied, and never would lie, but 'How is this possible?' ran through everyone's mind.

"H-Hinata? Are you sure?" Sakura asked with concern

"Yeah…but…how?" Hinata said slowly "How is this possible?"

"It's like…we were in the same dream…but from different point of views…" Naruto said, trying to answer Hinata's question in way.

"Maybe…It was just a coincidence." Tenten said at the tip of her tongue.

"Yeah, lets just forget about it." Ino smiled "Let's go practice."

Everyone agreed and left the breakfast table as soon as they were all finished eating their breakfast.

When everyone was outside, they all decided to play there new song 'Fly'

**Shikamaru started to play the keyboard while Ino and Tenten started to hum the tune**

**Hinata:**

You made me say I love you

Even though I said I wouldn't

Ever say it again

What was it that you did

To make me say it

**Sasuke and Neji starts to play their guitar**

**Sasuke:**

Let's make this day a special day

Ride around and sing aloud

Be together forever and ever

That's what they say

I wish life was just this way

**Naruto:**

Honey cakes

Cherry Pie

Let's call each other names

And learn how to fly (**Hinata:**Fly)

**Sakura:**

Boy, let's fly away (**Sasuke:**Fly away)

I wanna hold your hand

And be with you forever

'Cuz boy you're awesome

And im not afraid to

Admit to you

**Neji:**

Let's find our peaceful melody

Spread our wings and fly (**Tenten:** Fly)

Fly away to forever-land

Fly away into my hands

**Shikamaru:**

Let's watch the clouds

And drift to sleep

Sway left to right

And fall deep asleep (**Ino:**Asleep)

**Tenten:**

Fly, Fly, Baby boy lets fly (**Neji:** Fly)

Take my hand and lets

Ride and be free

Fly, Fly, Baby boy lets fly (**Neji:** Fly)

Take my hand and lets

Ride and be free

**Ino:**

I wanna be with you forever

Forever until the very end

Make it special

Always and forever

Until the very end

**All Boys:**

Fly, I wanna be with you

Forever and ever

Until the very end

Because baby girl I wanna be

I wanna be

I wanna be

The one to call you yours

So let's just fly baby

Fly

**All Girls:**

Baby boy

I wanna be with you

I wanna fly with you

I wish upon 'em stars

And wish I was with you

Flying up above and saying

I love you

**Everyone:**

So lets fly

Fly away and

Fly…

"Awesome…"

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, hope you like it. Working on the next chapter. Have fun and thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11 Last Day

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_The Next Day, They've been at the Waterfall Town for 5 days, its there 6__th__ day here_

"You know what?" Naruto asked at the breakfast table "Tomorrows our last day here." After he said that, he was followed by groans from all the other teens. They weren't really looking forward to going back to school and seeing their crazy teachers. Especially Kakashi and Orochimaru!

"The days go by so fast…" Hinata sighed "What should we do today, since we have to pack and leave tomorrow?"

"We should go to that new famous mall in town!" Ino exclaimed

"Okay!" Hinata cheered

"Alright!" Tenten smiled

"…"

"Sakura, what about y-" Ino looked up at Sakura. She saw Sakura running to her room going to get ready.

"Oh god." Said all the boys, but before they could look back at the table, they saw the rest of the girls going to get ready.

"Oh god!" Naruto yelled, seeing his mother, now running to her master room to get ready.

"Well, if we say we don't want to go, we'll really gonna die." Shikamaru said in his lazy tone "Troublesome women…"

"He's right…" Neji agreed

"I guess we'll have to go through hell…" Sasuke insulted the beautiful mall

"Come on, at least we get to spend time with our girlfriends! Not including the part were we had to hold their bags…" Naruto said, but murmuring the last sentence

"Well, lets just get this over with…" Shikamaru said as he put his hands in his pocket "What a drag…"

The boys left the table and went to their own rooms to get ready for their day at the mall.

_An hour and a half later:_

"IM READY!" Ino yelled as she ran through the hallway.

"Me too! Me too! Me too!" Hinata said as she came behind Ino

"Im ready, too!" Tenten clapped and cheered

"…"

"Sak-" Ino looked at the door; Sakura was already out and in the car.

"Let's just go…" Naruto said as he opened the door for the girls and his mom

All the girls practically ran to the limo. The guys sighed and walked to the door where they were awaited with many "HURRY UP!'s"

_In the limo:_

"Mom, where are you going to be at?" Naruto asked

"I'll be looking around the other part of the mall with my friends; I called them up before we left."

"Okay."

"Okay, just don't get into trouble!" Kushina Uzumaki smiled warmly at all the teens.

"We won't!" They all replied with that same warm smile

After a few minutes of chatting, talking, and dropping off Kushina, they were finally at the mall. Or as the boys would say, the mall of hell and misery.

"Let's go eat first." Naruto said while feeling his tummy

"Naruto-kun is right, we took long getting ready, and its already lunch time." Hinata acted like their mother "Let's go eat at that ramen and dango shop over there!" Hinata pointed at a shop called Waterfall Ichiban.

They all walked over and ordered what they all wanted. Naruto treated, since most of the food was his anyways.

After everyone finished eating and resting their tummies, they walked around and looked at all the shops.

"Uwaa!" Hinata stared at a silver heart Tiffany pendant that dangled on a gracious million dollar chain "What a beautiful necklace!"

"You want it?" Naruto asked his girlfriend "I'll buy it."

"Ano?! N-no! That's like a million dollar necklace!" Hinata beamed

"Excuse me ma'am, do you have this in stock?" Naruto asked the salesperson, ignoring his girlfriends protest.

"Hinata, my dear, he's your boyfriend, he's SUPPOSED to buy you things." Sakura said with hearts in her eyes.

"Oh, I guess so, thanks." Hinata smiled

"That's what best friends are for, Hinata!" Sakura smiled excitedly

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out "Put your hair to the side, I'll put this on for you." Naruto said as he put the brand new sparkling necklace onto Hinata's neck.

"Thank yo-" before Hinata could finish her sentence, she was caught in Naruto's kiss to her.

Hinata blushed as she was apart from Naruto.

"Come on baka couple." Tenten teased "I wanna go to Journeys, I need new shoes."

"Coming…" Naruto and Hinata said as they held hands.

"Aren't they a cute couple?!" Sakura cooed "Sasuke-kun, why don't you hold my ha-" She was stopped when she felt Sasuke holding her hand. Sasuke looked away in shame while Sakura's inner self was saying "HELL YEAH! HELL YEAH! HELL YEAH!"

"What awesome skater shoes those are!" Tenten drooled as she walked into Journeys "These black Etnies Drop Out shoes are awesome!"

"I'll buy." Neji commanded, not offered, commanded.

"No, that's fi-" Tenten was stopped when Neji put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek softly "Don't argue…" Neji said as he went to pay for Tentens shoes. Tenten stood still in shock, surprised by THE Neji Hyuga doing that to HER.

"Awwww…Shika-kuuuunnnn. Look at all the cute couples here. There's Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, and me and you!" Ino had hearts in her eyes as she eyed each couple

"Troublesome…" was all Shikamaru could do besides blush "But, it is surprising to see THE Neji Hyuga and THE Sasuke Uchiha doing THOSE THINGS." Shikamaru said, emphasizing almost all of his words.

"Shikamaru…I love you." Ino said

Ino's eyes were right in front of Shikamaru's eyes and they were standing face to face. They both blushed so hard they put tomatoes to shame. Shikamaru put his arm around Ino and gave her a kiss on her soft lips.

"Such cute couples…" one of the clerks said

"Yes, yes…is that…Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki?!" another clerk asked

"Oh my god, that is!"

"What a sight to see!"

"Yes, very much! But…that ruins the chance for my daughter to have Naruto-chan…"

"Yeah…that ruined the chance for my daughter to have a chance with Sasuke-kunnn."

"Oh wells…"

"What a nice shirt…" Sakura held up a red shirt with Harajuku printings "Harajuku is awesome…"

"Girls…"

"Don't be mean…"

"Hn."

"Don't say anything if your only gonna say one word replies."

"Aa."

"…"

"I'll buy it for you…"

Sakura giggled as she found Sasuke's weak spot. Sasuke groaned and paid for his lovely girlfriend's shirt.

After Sasuke was done paying, he went to Sakura and whispered 'I love you' into her ear. Sakura blushed as his hot breath made the music to her ears. She hugged him and he rolled his eyes, but he was inwardly, secretly, smiling at himself.

"Oh my god its Sasuke-kunnnnnn!" the group of 8 heard

"Oh my god its Naruto-kunnnnnn!" the group of 8 gulped

"Oh my god its Neji-kunnnnnn!" the group of 8 panicked

"Oh my god its Shikamaru-kunnnnnn!" the group of 8 ran for their lives

The group ran for their lives until they reached a deserted spot.

"This should be a good place to hide…" Naruto sighed

Hinata panted as she brought back her breath. "Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto asked "Lie down…" Naruto offered as Hinata was pulled into Naruto's hands. She smiled and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hello? Driver? Yes, com pick us up now, please." Ino said through the phone "Thank you, bye bye."

"Stupid fangirls ruined our fun…" Tenten cursed

"Where should we go when we get picked up?" Sakura asked

"Let's go walking at that park!" Hinata smiled as she spotted out of the bushes a big beautiful green park

"Woah, that's nice…" Tenten awed.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Ino asked to the person on the other side of her cell phone "Yes, we will be there soon, Thank you." With that, she hung up and the group walked to the car…being very cautious of fangirls and fanboys.

_After being dropped off to the park:_

The group all split up into 4 groups; each of them with their boyfriend or girlfriend.

_Neji and Tenten:_

"Attacking from behind is better, because your enemy doesn't know that you're coming their way." Neji explained

"Yes, that's true but when you attack your enemy from the front you get a better aim and you have a better chance that your enemy let his or her guard down and you get to catch them being blind sighted for a moment." Tenten backfired "Which will give you a chance to attack."

Neji smirked, knowing he couldn't do or say anything else. Tenten grinned, seeing right through Neji. She knew that he couldn't say anything more.

Neji grabbed Tenten from the front. Tenten was caught in shock for a moment and Neji said "I guess attacking from the front is good, like you said" Tenten blushed as Neji slowly kissed her cheek and slowly moved to the side, where her mouth was.

Rated M for Mature Content

_Shikamaru and Ino:_

"Shikaaaa-kunnnnnnnn" Ino squealed loudly "What are we gonna do when we go back to Konoha?"

"Must you really ask me?" Shikamaru asked Ino "Just enjoy the time we have right now" Shikamaru smirked as he gently kissed the back of Ino's neck

"Hmmmmp." Ino pouted and smiled at the same time.

Rated M for Mature Content

_Naruto and Hinata:_

"Woah, nice park…" Naruto admired as he and Hinata were walking through a path in the park. "Yes, indeed it is." Hinata replied as she looked around at the surrounding trees and flowers.

Hinata let go of Naruto's hand and lifted her arm up, where she got a pretty pink cherry blossom flower. "It's so kawaii…"

"Just like you…" Naruto smiled as he made his way to Hinata's mouth

Rated M for Mature Content

_Sasuke and Sakura:_

Oh dear lord, this couple is already at it.

Im sorry, this is rated F for FORBIDDEN.


	12. Chapter 12 New Boys!

**Chapter 12**

"I can't believe we're finally going home…" Naruto sighed

"Yeah…" Everyone agreed with even louder sighs

The 8 teenagers were outside putting there luggage into the back of the helicopter. They were just finishing up.

_A few moments later:_

"We're done." The boys said in unison

"Okay." The girls replied as they climbed into the helicopter

Time passed by and the group was getting bored by the second.

"Im boredddddddddd!" Ino complained

"Lets get in a circle and sing Kumbaya..." Shikamaru said sarcastically while rolling his eyes

"Okay!" Ino smirked

"I was jus-" Shikamaru was shut up by Ino as she made everyone join hands

They laughed and played and wasn't even close to singing. They had a good time.

Before they knew it, they were back at Konoha.

They parted to there separate homes and rooms where they all lied in bed staring at the ceiling all thinking the same thing 'That was awesome…'

_The Next Day:_

"School…I…Will…Soon…Die…In…Hell…From…School…" Naruto fainted as the class watched Orochimaru, demonstrate on how to make a celery white using salt, sugar, water, and other ingredients.

"So you mix the salt with it until bubbles come up and-" Orochimaru looked up to see Naruto on the floor drooling and talking in his sleep.

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI!" **he yelled loud enough for the whole school to hear "**WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!**"

"Hmmmm…Mommy?" Naruto smiled in his dream "Yes I would like that…"

"N-Naruto…" Hinata gently shook Naruto "Wake up…"

"Hmmm…?" Naruto opened his eyes slowly "Hinata-channn?"

"Wake up…Orochimaru-sensei is gonna kill you…" Hinata said, still with a smile

"**IM UP!" **Naruto screamed to the class, as everyone started to giggle

"See me after class mister Uzumaki." Orochimaru death glared

"Hai…" Naruto mumbled

_Class next door:_

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI!" **the class heard a voice from outside the room"**WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!**"

"Naruto…" the class including the teacher said as they heard Orochimaru-sensei yell

"Class, please look up." Kurenai-Sensei smiled "As you all know, I am pregnant." She said as she rubbed her belly "So, your new art teacher will be Anko."

"I will come to visit at times with my husband Asuma." Kurenai said "While the time passes by, please be good with Anko-sensei."

"Hai!" The whole class said excitedly. They all liked Anko. She was young, fun, and spunky. Everything she did was cool and risk taking, but it was all worth it!

"Bye now…" Kurenai waved goodbye as she left with a baby in her tummy.

"Okay class, as you should all know by now, I am Anko. Please, do not call me Anko-sensei, it makes me feel old. WHICH. I. AM. NOT." Anko faked a smiled

"Well then, lets begin. Our first assignment, we will be going camping."

"What's that gotta do with art?" a boy from the class asked

"You will be assigned to sketch, draw, and paint a scene from the campsite."

"Oh…"

"Hmp." Anko said as she smiled in victory "Any other questions?"

"Who else is going?" a girl from the class asked

"Orochimaru-Sensei's period one class, the one he is with right now. They will be doing experiments with the different plants."

"Will we be with them at most times?"

"Yes we will." Anko answered "All times, actually."

"When will we go?"

"Times and dates is on here." Anko said as she passed out the field trip forms

"Okay…"

"Any other questions?"

"Did you come up with our cabins, yet? And who we will be with in our cabins?"

"You will all be able to pick who you want to be with. It has to be the same gender, though. It can be from this class or Orochimaru-Sensei's period one class. The max is 4 for each cabin."

"YAY!" the whole class yelled as they thought about whom they will be with.

"Yes, Mr.Uchiha?" Anko asked Sasuke, who had his hand up

"I would like to request the 2 biggest and nicest cabins."

"…Okay…but…why 2?"

"Uzumaki, Hyuga, Nara, and I in one cabin."

"How about the other cabin?"

"Hyuga, Kanon, Yamanaka, and Haruno in the other cabin, and please make sure that both cabins are close by each other." Sasuke smirked

"…fine…" Anko murmured

_**Bringggg Bringgg Bringgg**_

"Okay, that's the bell." Anko dismissed the class "Good bye."

_Orochimaru's Class:_

"That's the bell. Hurry and go to your next class." He said as everyone rushed out of the class door.

"UZUMAKI!" Orochimaru yelled as he watched Naruto try to sneak out of the classroom

"Yes, Orochimaru-Sensei?" Naruto forced a smile upon his face

"No more sleeping in class, if you do this again, you will receive a more severe punishment than just this talk." Orochimaru looked at the shaking Naruto Uzumaki "You got it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay, you are dismissed" He said with a very evil death glare

Naruto dashed out of the room as fast as he could. Faster then fast. Faster then light itself, it shows how much he's scared of Orochi-Sensei.

"Hinataaaaaa-Channnnnnnnnn!!" Hinata heard a frightened Naruto call her name

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Im to young to die…" Naruto anime cried while hugging Hinata from the back "Protect me…"

"Umm…Naruto…everyone is looking at us…"

"It shows everyone how much we love each other…"

"Oh…O-okay…" Hinata blushed

"Umm…can you stop your little love scene so Sasuke can go on what he was saying?" Neji asked as he watched his little cousin be snuggled by a certain Uzumaki

"Fine...Go on, Sauske-Temeeeeee" Naruto smirked as he put his hand around Hinata's tiny waist

Sasuke flinched. "Okay, Naruto no Baka, as I was saying…For the camping trip for school, the girls are gonna be in one cabin, and us guys are gonna be in the other cabin. Next to there's, of course. I already requested and told Anko, who's gonna tell Orochimaru. Are you guys okay with that?"

"Yeah." Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino said as they all shook their heads.

"Okay, Next period is-" Hinata was saying

"Cant we just go home already?" Ino complained

"But, we have school."

"Tsunade-Principal let us go last time…"

"Maybe we can do it again!" Naruto interrupted their conversation

"Hmmm…I wouldn't mine a day off, plus were all smart…except Naruto no baka…but your dad is the Hokage, so it doesn't really matter."

"Yeah, lets take a day off." Sasuke said as he put his arm around Sakura, which he got a million death glares for.

"Okay." Everyone said, besides Hinata

"Hinata, you're such a goody goody!" Ino jumped "Take a break once in a while!"

"Fine…" Hinata said, who was followed by a round of applause from Ino.

"TSUNADE! WERE GONNA TAKE A DAY OFF! BYE!" Sakura yelled into the office, which was close by

"Fine...bye." Tsunade mumbled as she took a huge gulp of Sake

"So, where are we going?" Sakura asked the group

"SHOPPPPPING!" Ino shouted

As the boys groaned in pain, the girls planned on where they were going and the times and places all together.

"Oh, shouldn't we shop for things we should bring to camping?" Hinata questioned

"Yeah, we should do that." Tenten agreed

"Okay, boys! Where going to shop for items and clothes and whatever else we need for the camping trip." Sakura asked "Got it?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said along with rest of the guys "We're gonna get our things too, I guess…"

"Are you guys gonna be with us?"

"Do you want us to be?"

All the girls hesitated to answer the question. They wanted to spend time with them and have them hold their bags, but then again, they've been spending to much time with them and they all felt as if they were using the guys just for them to hold their bags.

"Ano…How about we go separately? Since, we girls hadn't spent much time alone for a while now." Tenten spoke up after the silence swept away.

"Okay." Neji agreed

So, the boys followed Sasuke into his car, and the girls followed Hinata into her car.

"Is this your new one?" Naruto asked "The car, that is."

"Yeah, it's a Solar one, newest invention in Japan."

"Awesome…" Naruto admired as he gazed at the yellow and black space-like new invention from Japan.

The boys walked into Sasuke's car and drove to West Konoha mall, since most teenage guys went there all the time.

"It shouldn't be too crowded, since only teenage boys go there plus its still school time." Neji followed up

"Yes!" Naruto kicked and punched the air "No long lines!"

They drove to the mall in silence, listening to random songs they were thinking of doing for their band.

_Girls Car:_

"YAYYYYY!" Sakura suddenly cheered

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" all the girls reacted on impulse

"There's not gonna be anyone there at East Konoha Mall since it's still school time!"

"THAT'S WHY YOU SCREAMED?!" everyone else glared

"You scared me half to death!" Hinata cried "And I'm the one driving!"

"Gomen…" Sakura apologized to the others

"Whatever's…"Ino accepted

"Agreed. Just don't do that again." Tenten lectured

"Hai…"

"We're almost here." Hinata said as she parked her black and silver new Cadillac

They all got out the car and walked to the entrance. The mall was the second biggest mall in Konoha. It had many types of shops for women, men, girls, boys, infants, toddlers, babies, kids, food, home, and other things. The whole area was as big as 15 football fields. **Yes**,_ that _big. As they entered, they were surprised at whom they saw.

"GIN?!" Sakura shouted "Is it really you?!"

"Eh?!" the guy named 'Gin' asked "Why, if it isn't Sakura-channn!"

Slap "Ah!" Sakura jumped "You slapped my…! Ah…you're the same as usual, Gin!"

"Kenji?" Hinata's eyes widened "Could it really be you…?"

"Ano…" the guy named 'Kenji' smiled a sincere smile "Hello, Hinata-sama."

"You don't need to be so formal, Kenji. Just call me Hinata, ne?"

"Okay then, Hinata."

"Kane?!" Ino screamed insert more screaming here

"Ino, my dear." The guy named 'Kane' kissed Ino's hand "I have been waiting for this day."

"Oh, Kane." Ino giggled

"Kiyoshi…" Tenten looked down onto the ground

"Tenten…" the guy named 'Kiyoshi' looked away

"Ah…Sakura!" Hinata whispered "Kiyoshi and Tenten…"

"Hmmm?" Sakura took a gaze onto the two of them "Oh…"

"What are we gonna do?"

"HEY!" Ino loud-whispered her way into their conversation "Don't leave me out, and tell me what were gonna do with these people!"

"Hmmmm…Hinata, you got any ideas?" Sakura asked

"We ditched, again. It was boring at school so we decided to do something." Gin interrupted their whispering conversation "But there's nothing to do here. So, why don't we hang out together since we're all here?"

The girls didn't know what to do. They wanted to hang out with them and catch up on there chit-chat, but then again, they didn't want Tenten to feel uncomfortable and nostalgic being with Kiyoshi, after their horrible _past_.

As the girls debated, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were on their way to East Konoha Mall.

"Damn, that totally sucked!" Naruto complained "'Im sorry, West Konoha Mall is closed for renovations. We are very truly sorry for the inconvenience.' Blah Blah Blah…!"

"Shut up, at least we're going to East now." Sasuke complained about Naruto's complaining

"Why are we going all the way across town when we can just go to North or South Mall?" Neji complained to Sasuke's complaint about Naruto's complain

'Oh my god, they're complaining about complains because of a complain.' Shikamaru thought

"We're going there because it's the second biggest mall in all of Konoha, there's a bigger variety of things." Sasuke calmly said

"Whatever's…" Neji smirked

"Were hereeeee!" Naruto once regained his happiness

They entered the mall and right in front of them…

"Come on, Sakura-chan!" Gin pleaded as he slapped Sakura's behind, again

"Hmmm…I don't know…" Sakura replied

"Hinata-san, please join us." Kenji asked Hinata as they both blushed

"Ano…the matter doesn't depend on me…" Hinata smiled

"My dear Ino, please oh please, come with us and let us share the fun together!" Kane kissed her hand again

"I WOULD LOVE TO! But, I'm not the one to decide…" Ino sighed

"…" Nothing came from Kiyoshi's mouth

"…" Tenten had nothing to reply to

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE**?!" Naruto yelled as he watched the scene

"What the fxck are you doing to my girlfriend?" Sasuke twitched

"**Ino…**" Shikamaru sighed

"DON'T. TOUCH. MY. COUSIN. HINATA." Neji death glared "And what did you do to make Tenten sad?!"

"Ah…" All the girls looked up in surprise

"Oh, we're these girls' ex-boyfriends!" The unknown boys said "Oh, but Kiyoshi and Tenten might still be going out since they haven't had a proper break up yet."

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Tenten all froze at that single moment. Neji broke the silence and said "Let's go." to his boys.

"We'll talk about this later…" Naruto said to Hinata with a sad look in his eyes as he walked to the car

"Hn…" Sasuke turned his back to Sakura as he walked back to his car

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed as he walked back to Sasuke's car

As the guys from Konoha High School left the building as they just got in, Tenten kneeled on the floor as she cried her heart out onto her hands.

"Tenten…" Ino tried to comfort her friend "It's gonna be okay sooner or later…"

"NO!" Tenten cried through tears "Neji was the first person who had mutual feelings with me! I can't lose him! I LOVE HIM!"

"TENTEN!" Kiyoshi finally spoke up "I already told you! I did love you! I didn't cheat on you! I kept on trying to explain it to you but you left just like that!"

"There's no past tense in loving someone, its either you do or you never did!" Tenten sobbed

"…" Kiyoshi had nothing to say. "Im leaving, bye." He said as he left

"Hey! Wait! Kiyoshi! Damn, I'll call you Ino, bye." Kane left the building

"We'll talk to you through Kane! Bye!" Gin shouted as he dragged along Kenji who was mouthing the word 'Bye' to Hinata

And just like that, the girls were alone once again, with a crying Tenten, a depressed Hinata, a shocked Ino, and a hurt Sakura.

**Authors Note:**

Goood chapter?

PLEASEEEE! ME ISH WANT REVIEWS!! begs for reviews


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It's been two days since the dramatic incident took place. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten haven't spoken to their boyfriends'. Ino tried lots of times to get into contact with Shikamaru, but every time she got a hold of him, they always ended up arguing with each other. Right now they are all in Hinata's house, each with their own room. They figured it would be easier for them to talk to each other this way. And Neji and the rest of the boys are all staying at Sasuke's house.

"H-hey…" Ino tried talking to Shikamaru on the phone

"What do you want?" Shikamaru coldly asked, Ino has never before felt so heart broken, and this was also the fist time Shikamaru acted unlike himself

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, that's what you want, right?!" Shikamaru started to yell "Go to the person you really love!" And with that, he hung up the phone and left Ino crying one the other line once more.

"Ino…" Sakura sighed as she walked down the steps of Hinata's home "Stop trying to call him…its gonna make matters even worse for you two…"

"Yeah, b-but…" Ino said through tears "I wanted to hear his voice…"

"Awww…" Sakura cooed "B-but, just try to stop, for now, okay?"

"Fine…" Ino agreed with her

"Is Tenten okay yet?" Ino changed the subject

"No, not yet. She's been in her room for 2 days now, she barely eats anything, and only gets out of her room to use the bathroom or get some food. Even so, she takes the food to her room." Sakura sighed in depression "We don't know what to do with her, Ino."

"Hmmm…what's Hinata doing?" Ino asked

"She's been trying to get Tenten out of her room…plus Hinata's still sad because of what happened between her and Naruto."

"Oh, what do you think the boys are doing?"

"I don't know, probably something that doesn't involve us girls." Sakura tried to hold back her tears from falling, but she couldn't help it, she just loved Sasuke to much to hold back those tears.

"H-hey…" Ino tried to comfort her "Imma get Hinata, okay? Just wait here…" Ino always knew that whenever Sakura was in pain, she needed her best friend Hinata to comfort her up. So, that's what she did.

"Hinata!" Ino shouted as she saw the dark haired girl outside of Tenten's room "Can you go comfort Sakura? She's crying…"

"Oh, okay. Then, can you help Tenten?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks…"

As Hinata walked down to Sakura's aid, all she thought about was how painfully sorry she was to Naruto. Her face was pale and she hasn't got much sleep. Naruto, Naruto, and Naruto were everything in her mind.

"S-Sakura…" Hinata moaned as she walked to the couch were she was "Stop cryi-**BOOM!"**

Sakura looked up and saw what that 'boom' was. She gasped in shocked "HINATA!" Sakura jumped to Hinata's care as she fell to the ground "You're sick…"

"What happened?!" Ino asked as she ran down the stairs

"Hinata fainted…It must be due to lack of sleep and nutrition!" Sakura wailed as she tried to pick her up, but failed

"I'll get the car!" Ino hesitated a little "And I'll call Neji!" With that, she left the room

"I'll carry her…" Tenten slowly went down the stairs

"Tenten!"

""I'll carry her." Tenten said as she picked the little girl Hinata in her hands

"Thanks…Lets go the car now!"

They went to the car and arrived to the hospital. Hinata was resting in a room when Sakura and Ino heard a 'BOOM!'

"Why so many 'booms' today?..." Sakura complained

"**WHERES MY COUSIN HINATA?!" **A very loud Hyuga asked

"Oh, it's just you…" Sakura said "Hinata's resting in the bed right there."

As he went to Hinata's side, 3 other boys were waiting right outside the door. Sakura looked up and couldn't help but say to Naruto "YOU IDIOT!"

"Huh?! W-why me?!" Naruto jumped up in fear

"What do you mean 'Why me?', ITS YOUR FAULT FOR HINATA COLLAPSING!"

"Why is it my fault?!"

"Hinata barely ate anything and she didn't get any rest for the past 2 days all because she was thinking of you and how sorry she was and HOW MUCH SHE LOVED YOU, GOD DAMNIT!"

"…"

"N-Naruto?" Sakura was too afraid to look up, worrying she said too much

"He went to her side." A certain Uchiha from behind said

"O-oh…" Sakura said in embarrassment

'Help Me!' Sakura mouthed the words to Ino

As if she knew she was doing the right thing, Ino stood up and dragged Shikamaru away.

'That idiot! I meant help ME not HERSELF!' She mentally slapped herself for one of her closest friends' stupidity.

As she cursed in her head, she didn't notice Sasuke take a seat right next to her and stare at her face. It took awhile for her to take a notice, but when she saw the onyx eyes, the mouth spoke. "Are you going to keep on ranting out loud about how Ino is for not helping you?" 'Damn…' Sakura said for not knowing that she was talking out loud

"Well, what do you want?" She tried to for a smile, unfortunately, she failed.

"An apology, a reason, and my girlfriend." Sasuke smirked

"Why should I give you and APOLOGY?! And what reason do I need to give to you?! AND-" Sakura thought for a moment "Huh?" She was caught dumbfounded

"And?" Sasuke smirked, again

"Hmp." She turned to the opposite side

As she started to rant in her confused head, a sly Uchiha curled his body around a little Haruno. "Geez, don't make me worried again."

"Eh?" Haruno was caught dumbfounded again

"I want you."

"Eh?"

"I need you."

"Eh?"

"I love you."

"…"

"Hm?"

"**EHHHHHH?!**" Sakura gasped in shock, hearing the words coming from _the_ Sasuke Uchiha…and to her! But, before she could bring herself back to Earth to get some questions answered, she was trapped in a stolen kiss, by Sasuke. She felt the warmth she was missing for the past 3 days. It lightened her spirits up once again. She closed her eyes, and without a sound, tears came falling to those pale rosy cheeks. They pulled apart from their kiss, but their love scene wasn't over yet. As the man of the relationship, Sasuke wiped the tears from his beautiful, one and only, Haruno, Sakura.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize..." Sasuke snuggled like a cat above Sakura's chest. He turned his head and faced his loved one "But…Why does he get to touch it and I don't?"

And thus, the love scene ended with a nice ole smack from Sakura.

One couple down, 3 more to go.

_Hinata, Naruto, and Neji:_

"Neji, did you see Tenten when you came in here?" Naruto asked

"No." Neji bluntly answered

"Go find her and tell her you're sorry."

"And leave you alone with an unconscious Hinata who might awaken with a weak body?" Neji glared

"Ummmm…" Naruto anime sweatdropped "I'm not gonna do anything to her! Geez…"

As Neji observed Uzumaki, the lavender eyed teenager awoken from her slumber.

"N-Neji?" She struggled on her own words "N-N-Naruto?"

"HINATA!" The two boys jumped in unison to see a very important person in their life wake up

"Nejiii…"

"Uh-huh!…" Neji came closer to hear what she wanted to say to him

"G-Go find…T-Tenten…"

"Erm…" Neji twitched 'Damn, I can't say 'No.' to her, especially when she's like this' Neji thought "Fine…"

After he warned Naruto to not touch his dear cousin, he left the room, leaving awkwardness between the two.

"Hinata…"

"Y-yes…?"

"**IM SORRRRRRRRY!!**" Naruto yelled so loud that the whole hospital could hear

"Erm…"

"I OVER-REACTED, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!"

"Uhh…"

"…I'm done now…so you can talk…" Naruto asked as he waited for his reply

"It's okay…N-Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled as she patted her boyfriends head "Thank you, Hinata-chan…" and they both fell asleep, with Naruto in the arms of his girlfriend Authors note: They both haven't slept in a while

2 couples down, 2 more couples to go.

_Meanwhile:_

"Where is she?" A stubborn Neji asked himself out loud as he looked for Tenten

He stumbled across a room and saw a girl with two Chinese buns sticking from her head 'That's her…' He took a deep breath and took a step to the door, then he suddenly stopped because his instincts told him to. "N-No…I can't…" he heard Tenten say. He looked closely at the figure in Tentens hand. The silver glow with its square shape told Neji what it was. 'That's a razor!!' He screamed in his mind 'That idiotttttt!' He held himself back so he could hear what else she was saying. As tears left her eyes you could here her soft melodic voice say the words "I'm sorry, Neji…". Unconsciously, he took a step forward and hit the bristles of a broom. The stick followed the path and 'Bam!' It hit him right in the place where things shouldn't be. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!" He yelled as he stood with the pain. This could possibly be the only type of physical situation in where he looses his cool?

"N-Neji?!" Tenten stood up as she heard the wailing of Hyuga, Neji.

He regained his strength and looked around. 'Oh crap.' was going throughout his whole body.

"What are you doing here?!" Tenten yelled with curiosity

"W-What are _you_ doing here?" Neji thought of the first thing that came to his mind

"I asked FIRST!"

"I asked SECOND!"

Tenten sighed and sat back into her chair "How much did you hear?"

"…" Neji couldn't answer, he was somewhat afraid of the situation

"I _ASKED, _HOW much did you HEAR?"

He gulped in frustration and said the words "Since 'N-No…I cant…' is the first thing I heard."

"Sorry…"

"Huh?"

"I SAID SORRY!"

He got his mind fully together again and brought back his I'm-Neji-Hyuga,-Fear-Me look. He took a step forward and hesitated for a second. He walked cautiously to the tearing Tenten and looked at her arm. There was nothing except old scars she left behind. He felt somewhat relieved that she didn't cut herself. He let out a "Thank god…" and immediately regretted it when he found out that he had said that out loud. "Whaaat?" Tenten asked in confusion. Instead or a verbal response, she was wrapped up in the arms of Neji. She let her eyes slip out a few extra tears before she smiled a smile worth more then life itself.

3 couples down, 1 couple down to go.

_Ino and Shikamaru:_

"I forgive you." Shikamaru said without another word

"Huh? But…I didn't even say sorry yet!"

"You told me that 57 times on the phone already."

"Erm."

"So, are we good?"

"Uh…"

"…"

"I guess?"

This couple really is a couple that's hard to break apart.

4 couples down. Heh.

"Let's go back to my place?" Sasuke asked the group of 8 when they were all back together again in Hinata's room

"I'm in the hospital, you know?" Hinata questioned

"So?"

"I'm in the hospital, you know?!" Hinata said again with more force

"I have a family doctor at my house and Naruto can carry you."

"Erm…"

"I'm on the job!!" Naruto interrupted their little conversation and picked Hinata off from her bed

"Kyaaa!!11" Hinata was overjoyed

They walked to his car. Once again, they were the 4 happiest' couples in Japan.

They rode to his spacious mansion and were greeted with maids and butlers and a fine looking man.

"Hm? Oh! Sasuke!"

"What, Itachi?" Authors note: Oh, Hohohoho, so that fine looking man was Itachi, ne?

"You and your 7 friends are gonna play at my wedding."

"What?!"

"I wasn't asking for you choice, I'm making you do it.

"We'll do it! But, YOUR GETTING MARRIED?!"

"Awww, little bro don't wanna leave his big brotherrrr!" Itachi teased

"Hmp. I wonder what kind of blind woman would pick an ugly tostito like you…" Sasuke thought out loud

"Oh, um, that would be me?" a girl walking in from the kitchen said

"Er…Um…"

"Heh." Itachi smirked

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she peeked her head inside of the room

"Oh, now who might this be?" Itachi smirked, again "Your girlfriend?"

"Actually, yes." Sasuke smirked as he pulled Sakura to his side and into his arms

"Oh." Was all Itachi could say as he cringed

As Sasuke let go of Sakura, Sakura's eyes met with Itachi's girlfriend.

"OH! You're so pretty! My name is Amaya Suzuki! Just call my Maya for short! You're soooo pretty!!" The girl named Amaya commented

"Erm, Ummm, Thank you! I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you Maya-chan." Sakura smiled

"Don't need to be so formal, Maya is okay! Let's be on good terms, okay? Like sisters!"

"O-okay." Sakura said 'This girl is really energetic…Oh, wells, she's fun!' she thought in her mind

"Ano, Sasuke? I think Naruto is getting tired of carrying me." A little Hinata interrupted the conversation

"AH! Another cute girl!" Amaya charmed "And there's 2 more behind her!" Her eyes sparkled in delight as she saw Hinata, Ino, and Tenten.

"Stay away, she's mine." Neji sparked fire before realizing what he said

All his friends looked at him in a shocked face. They have NEVER heard THE Neji Hyuga say something like this EVER. Tenten blushed 25 shades of pink and red, Oh, how she put the tomatoes outside to shame

"N-N-Neji-nee-c-chann?!" Hinata asked in shocked

"Erm, I mean…" He searched for the words but couldn't seem to find anything"G-go aid Hinata!" He used as an excuse

"Um, yeah. Naruto, ask one of the maids to show you to my room." Sasuke said slowly

**Extra Random: x**

They rode to his spacious mansion and were greeted with maids and butlers and a fine looking man. Then pacman came and ate them all. Then sonic came and pacman ate him and since hes blue he got super happy and died. Sonic was confused but left mr.pacman there. Then mrs.pacman came and kissed sonic for killing her husband. Suddenly, a news flash reporter came and took sonic aaway. Out of nowhere, zero from vampire night took a bite out of a deceased maids flesh and started yelling "fear me for I am ish evilllll!!" then sakura and sharoan from cardcaptor sakura came along and heard screaming from the household "Whats going on?!" they asked, then they opened their eyes wider and saw lots of dead people then screamed and died. The end.


End file.
